Stand and Fight!
by Sir Deadpool
Summary: There is an idea, an idea that a single individual who has the right heart and the right mind, that is consumed with a single purpose...That person can win a war. Give them a group of warriors with that same conviction, and they can change the world. Pending rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been an idea I have been mulling over for the past couple of months, I have been a major fan of RWBY since the show premiered last year at RTX and knew one day I had to eventually write something for it, and then I saw Jaune Arc. **

**This was someone I could write about! Though I had an issue with his lack of skill, given his family's reputation of having given birth to and trained legendary warriors and skilled fighters, so I thought I would have Jaune be part of that tradition.**

**Now I won't make him a badass Gary Stu if I can help it, I love his bumbling lost personality in regards to interacting with people so I will try my best to keep that, but he will not be a meek victim to be bullied by little shits like Cardin Winchester. Anyway, that's enough of me taking up your time, enjoy the story!**

* * *

(Enter the Arc)

Jaune looked up at the Dust powered ship that came to collect the chosen students from his school, the elite few that had been qualified to attend the legendary Beacon Academy where only the best of the best were allowed to attend and train their skills to the next level. He still couldn't believe he had been given an invitation, despite the praise he received from his teachers and peers at his skills with the sword and shield he was given to use as was the tradition in his family dating back to his great-great-grandfather during The War. He personally felt they were hand me downs than actual heirlooms to inherit as the Heir to the Arc Legacy as his father and mother told him.

Looking down in thought as he let his mind wander back to when he was given the weapons the blond swordsman decided that he would have to learn how to use them well. His parents would not give him a moment of respite until he spent at least five hours a day training in the utilization of the weapons. He personally didn't care to fight as he preferred the calmer things in life like cooking and music to the chaotic violence of combat. But he wasn't given a choice; his father took him aside one day and told him he had a legacy to uphold for the family being the only son of the household, Jaune wanted to make his father proud and said he would do everything he could to make it so. Since then he had done all he could to make it so, but he never felt his skill was good enough to make his father happy.

"Your heart isn't in it, son," Was what his father told him after every training session. Jaune felt his shame growing each time he heard his dad tell him that until one day Jaune arrived home from work at the local Dust shop to find all his belongings packed and at the door with a car waiting for him. His parents had decided that he had learned all he could from them and had filled out paperwork for him to attend the local combat school for like his sisters before him.

He hadn't seen them since then, he assumed that they were ashamed of him and just had sent him away to get rid of him or that they couldn't afford to have him live with them anymore. Being a family that had a history of producing great Huntresses and Huntsmen didn't exactly earn them a living. After seeing the danger of being outclassed in ranged combat, he spent a year in the weapon engineering class to reform the shield into forming into a second blade. He was broken from his musings as the plane landed and the students began to board, after putting his belongings in the cargo hold with the others he went to the upper levels and watched the aircraft rise up, feeling a lurching feeling in his stomach as it ascended into the air.

He passed by a teenage girl who wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart with black shorts under her belt and had an orange scarf around her neck talking to another younger girl wearing a red and black hooded dress and skirt. He considered going to making conversation with them but felt the plane dip forward and felt the food he had for lunch stirring in his stomach. Running over to the nearest trash can he could find he opened his mouth and vomited loudly after he was certain he had no food left in him Jaune wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head.

"I hate flying…." He groaned before coughing roughly as someone clapped him on the back.

"Are you ok?" He heard a girl's voice, the one in the red and black he saw earlier was right next to him looking at him with some concern in her silver eyes.

"Yeah, just some motion sickness," He said trying to put on a smile.

"Jaune Arc," He greeted, choosing to use the hand he didn't wipe the puke residue off with to hold out to the younger girl. She took it and smiled before speaking.

"My name is Ruby," She announced before the blond girl from earlier came over to them. "And this is my big sister Yang. Yang, this is Jaune Arc."

"Hey," She said with a nod of her head looking at him with a close eye. Jaune nodded back. "So do you always throw up on planes?"

"Heh, not always?" He offered weakly. "I just don't like flying in big metal containers filled and powered by volatile explosives," He said referring to the Dust that powered the aircraft. Yang tilted her head at that with a curious expression.

"When you put it like that it sounds were on a flying death trap!" Ruby suddenly burst out and looking more than a little panicked, she began zipping from window to window and from one end of the plane to the other. Her older sister sighed and held her head in her palm before looking back up to the red blur as rose petals began to trail behind her.

"Ruby what are you doing?" The red streak stopped in its tracks, Ruby spun to face her sister to respond.

"I just remembered this one movie where this Grimm that only one man could see was trying to bring down a plane by ripping stuff out of the turbines," Just watching her dart back and forth was causing Jaune's stomach to churn once more.

"It was just a movie, and I think you're making him si-" The sound of the Arc family son losing even more of his lunch cut her off mid-sentence.

"Thanks," Jaune said taking the bottled water from Yang; she then offered him a pack of crackers. He hesitated about the food but guessed it'd be rude to decline and took the offered food.

"Aren't crackers and water what you're supposed to do for stomach sickness?" Yang asked as Ruby was being talked to by a stewardess after trying to get into the cockpit to check for Grimmlins. Yang shrugged, the younger sister opted to enjoy the in-flight movie.

Nibbling the crackers between gulps of water Jaune started to feel a little better. He glanced at the two sisters and finally noticed that they didn't look anything alike.

"Oh Ruby's my half-sister if you want to be technical about it," Yang explained when Jaune commented on the lack of familial resemblance.

"Really? Does she know?" Jaune cringed when he realized he asked her such a stupid question.

"No, she just grew up with a different last name and looks nothing like me...Of course, she does!" Beneath the sarcasm in her voice Jaune was sure he heard anger and decided to not press the issues further.

_"Guess I struck a nerve, "does she know?" God, I'm an idiot."_ Jaune thought as he tried to diffuse the tension to the best of his ability, The blond seemed to calm down after a moment thankfully and looked like she was to say something before a familiar red blur appeared at her side.

"The movie's boring Yang, let's go find out where our room is! I need to get some rest," Ruby said abruptly as she appeared behind the taller blond and grabbed her older sister by the arm before suddenly dragging her away, Ruby waving at Jaune as she pulled Yang away saying she was hoping to see him again making Jaune chuckle. Deciding to do the same he went to where he knew his room was supposed to be having gotten the information when he went to put his luggage away.

After a few moments of walking up and down the hallways of the plane he found his room and took out his stereo and turned it on, letting the music put him to sleep.

He didn't know how long he was asleep when the door suddenly opened, and Yang walked in.

"Hi, yes please come in," Jaune muttered with sarcasm causing Yang to perk up and look at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, just wanted to know the name of this song." She offered in apology.

"Most people can knock… what song is it?" He commented groggily with a raised eyebrow.

"It's...GavinoFreemix of the soundtrack by the Achieve Men. And don't worry Jaune; we know each other so well," Yang answered with a broad smile. Jaune looked up and decided to change the conversation a bit.

"So, why are you going to Beacon?" He asked abruptly, Yang put down his stereo and sat down in his chair before answering him.

"I just want to be a better fighter," She stated, gesturing to the yellow gauntlets on her wrists. Jaune looked closely at them as she activated them letting the weapon cover the majority of her hands and the entirety of her forearms.

"Ember Celica," She said proudly showing off the fully deployed version of her weapons.

"Very nice!" Jaune complimented, "What do they do?"

"I load them with Dust to fire explosive shells, I can do distance shots, but I like being close to pack the extra punch into it!" She said with a bright smile. Jaune nodded in understanding at the weapon's capabilities before going to his suitcase and pulling out Crocea Mors.

"A sword?" Yang asked with curiosity deactivating her weapon to let Jaune activate his, and he could see her eyes show some interest at his sheath turning into a shield before it morphed into a second blade.

"Crocea Mors has been in my family since the last Grimm War, after I went to my first combat school I wanted to try and engineer the shield into something a bit more useful, but I haven't had much luck with it." He admitted making Yang smile sheepishly at how much her weapon outclassed his.

"Well, classics are good. I'm sure you have to be pretty good with that sword," The blonde said, trying to turn the conversation away from his family and toward the weapon itself.

"People say I am, but honestly I don't think I am that great," Yang laughed before patting him on the shoulder.

"You should be more confident! If people are always telling you're good, you should listen to them some time." She said before giving him a playful shake and heading out of his room. "Well, we are near Beacon, so I guess I better get Ruby up. Looking forward to seeing you on the ground," Yang finished with a wave before leaving his room and shutting the door behind her.

A few hours Jaune grunted and climbed out of bed to stretch before putting Crocea Mors on his belt and donning his armor. His mother always did tell him about making good first impressions so looking like the warrior he wanted to be was a must. He was glad he remembered his motion sickness pills this time as he was able to walk around the room with ease and was unaffected as he looked out the window to see the airplane was descending at a rapid rate.

"Beacon, here I come," He said under his breath when the plane touched the ground. Getting up and grabbing his suitcase he walked out into the hall and saw all the other students doing the same as they prepared to disembark. He strode down the way to the exit following the mob of his fellow students, keeping his eyes open for Ruby and Yang, some people he knew would be a nice change from being by himself the rest of the day.

He was looking for them, so intently he almost ran into a smaller girl dressed in all white as a group of men carried dozens of suitcases behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said as he tried offered an apology, the girl looked at him with disdain until she spotted his family crest on his armor plate.

"Is that the Arc crest?" She asked with visible surprise on her face.

"Yes, it is," Jaune said before holding his hand out to the white haired girl. "Jaune Arc, at your service!" He boasted with a grin.

She reluctantly took his hand to shake it, as if it was something new to her. "Weiss Schnee," For a split second she saw Jaune's smile die and his eyes darken before he let go of her hand "Are you excited to be here at Beacon?" He asked as the two of them started to walk toward the main building.

"Yes, I am very excited," Weiss answered in an even tone that made Jaune doubt her statement before she headed in a different direction. "I look forward to seeing you again in the future, Jaune; I have always wanted to meet a member of the famous Arc family," Weiss said before she and her luggage carrying helpers all vanished into the crowd of students. Jaune watched them disappear before walking forward to the massive castle-like school. He already made a friend in Yang he was sure, though he didn't care to talk to Weiss much. He was starting to turn around again having gotten separated from the crowd when he saw Ruby calling out for her older sister.

"Ruby!" He shouted as he made his way over to her. Ruby turned around to face him and smiled seeing the familiar face.

"Oh hey vomit-boy!" Jaune mood fell further as he sighed and let his shoulders sag; he hoped she forgot about that... Ruby picked up on this and quickly apologized profusely to him; Jaune shrugged it off and waved her apologies aside with a small smile.

"So, are you trying to find the main hall?" Jaune asked trying to change the subject to something else. "I heard the head of the school will be giving a speech to all the new students this year."

"I heard that too! I just can't find where it's supposed to be," Jaune didn't know either but didn't want to come off as lost.

"I think it's over in that direction," He said pointing toward the large tower in the distance. Part of him hoping he was right so he didn't look like a fool as he and Ruby walked over that way in hopes of making it for the speech soon.

They found the space just as Yang arrived with some other friends she made, Ruby stomped off over to her sister with as much an angry expression as she could muster leaving Jaune alone in the hall when the man at the podium above them spoke.

"I'll keep this brief," Pushing the glasses from the tip of his nose back in front of his eyes, before he continued. "You have traveled today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Jaune felt a warm sense of pride hearing that. The exact reason he agreed to come to Beacon in the first place, being holding up to his family's hope and legacy as a hero of Vale. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this."

He looked down, letting his sharp gaze scan over the crowd.

"But your time at this school will show you that knowledge will only carry you so far," Jaune looked down at that, he looked to the side and was once more reminding himself he didn't deserve to be in such a legendary school. He tried to summon the courage to crush his lack of confidence when the second teacher came up and told them they would be going to stay in the main hall to sleep on assembled cots before dorm rooms were given to them after their initiation.

Jaune stood there lost in thought until he felt someone tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw it was an attendant handing out slips of paper telling him what his locker number was going to be. Deciding to check it out he went to the lockers for first-year students to get used to where it was supposed to be. He spent the better part of his time searching the school before he found his locker and was busy putting Crocea Mors in when he heard Weiss start speaking next to him.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Jaune closed his locker and turned to see Weiss talking to a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail that went down to her waist and vivid green eyes. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs and she also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, carefully tilting her head to make Weiss unable to see it. "Hmm. I'm not quite sure." She said as she saw Jaune looking her way. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I thought maybe we could be on a team together?" Jaune was sure he heard a hint of nervousness in Weiss's voice as she asked this and decided to come over.

"I think that would be grand!" Pyrrha said with polite enthusiasm, Weiss smiled and briefly turned around to see Jaune looking at her curiously.

"Oh! This is must be fate at work here! The legendary warrior Pyrrha Nikos, and the heir to the Arc, warrior family. Jaune you should join our team, together nothing could stand against us!" Weiss said excitedly as she pulled Jaune by the arm over to stand closer to her, Jaune gave a forced laugh and scratched the back of his head at that.

"Well I don't know how teams will be picked so I think I will wait and see before that, it was nice to see you again, Weiss," Jaune said formally before he held his hand out to Pyrrha.

"Hi there, my name is Jaune." He said with a smile as she shook his hand, and had to hold back a wince at the firm grip she had. "You are?" he said and saw on closer look that she also wore light green eye shadow around the far, upper corners of her eyes.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss said, a smug expression growing on her face before Pyrrha could get a word in edgewise.

"Well pleasure to make your acquaintance Pyrrha," Jaune said politely as he held out his hand.

"Likewise!" She said as she took his hand and gave it a firm grip which he matched.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the winner of the Mistral regional tournaments for three years running."

"The what?" The smug, satisfied look on Weiss's face vanished when he said that.

"It set a new record around all of the kingdoms! She is one of the most famous huntresses in training of our generation. She even was put on the front of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal."

"Sorry, I never had it; I had to hunt for my food where I lived."

"Hunt? I thought the Arc was a family of famous Huntsman and Huntresses, surely you could afford to buy your own food?" Weiss said with visible surprise, something Pyrrha shared as they looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, turns out having a famous last name doesn't always bring home money, I got shipped off to the academy at Signal since my parents couldn't afford to keep me clothed and fed," Jaune said with a small amount of embarrassment.

"Surely they could find more work?" Weiss asked him, trying to keep the conversation going.

"No, all the businesses in town were controlled by a subset of the Schnee Dust Company and refused to hire them," Weiss looked shocked to hear this but held her tongue as Pyrrha spoke up.

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss looked away from the two of them, Jaune didn't notice or pay any mind to the pale white dressed girl and focused on the redhead before him.

"They protested against the immoral labor practices endured by Faunas that the company uses," It was getting dark out Jaune noticed as he saw Weiss in the corner of his vision had walked over to the nearby window, but still listened to the conversation. "Well, it was nice meeting you Pyrrha! I hope I see you again in the future, maybe we could spare some time?"

"I think I would like that, I look forward to seeing you again Jaune," Pyrrha answered warmly before they both went their separate ways. Jaune went back to his locker and pulled out his sleeping clothes, seeing the new shirt and pants his father bought him. His father took the blue one-piece jumpsuit his mother made for him the years before after learning Jaune wanted to bring it with him to Signal.

"_A grown man shouldn't wear children's clothes!"_ He said before giving Jaune the new sleeping attire and his old coat, a black hoodless coat that Jaune wore under his armor right now. Taking the clothes and putting the memory away he went to change into them as the boys had been warned not to try and change clothes in front of the girls before tomorrow when supposedly teams would be decided. Jaune heard this in passing from many of the fellow first years, but no teacher would comment on it when he asked them.

He fell asleep easily even with a few girls yelling somewhere nearby and woke up well rested, he was glad he did as Jaune was sure he would need everything he would get for the tests to come. He went back to his locker and grabbed his clothes, armor, and Crocea Mors, bumping into Pyrrha on the way there.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" He spoke in the way of greeting as he waved at the red-haired girl who had also come to get her battle gear seeing as she wore a pair of yellow and red pajamas.

"Hello, Jaune!" She replied with a smile and waved back at him as he put his gear in a bag to carry. "Are you ready for the trials today?" She asked as she grabbed her armor as well and stopped so they could talk more while they suited up.

"A little? I am actually very nervous about it," Jaune said with a sheepish laugh.

"You have to have some strength to be here," She commented. "I think you will be okay Jaune, you seem like a strong person to me," She said before the intercom came on and told them that the first year students were going to be meeting at Beacon Cliff for initiation. Both of them quickly made their farewells and raced to the changing areas. Jaune was racing up to the Hill with a few of the other students and found himself standing on a square metallic pad in the grass with the Beacon logo on it.

Professor Ozpin and his fellow teacher Jaune learned to be named Glynda Goodwitch stood before him, Jaune was the last one to arrive and looked down the line of people to see Ruby and Yang stood close to him. Behind them stood a pair of men, one broad in dark plate armor with brown hair and the other wearing a formal green and black shirt wielding a pair of bladed pistols. Behind him stood an orange haired woman who was playing with a butterfly and a serious looking man with a Mohawk and behind him were Weiss and Pyrrha. Jaune turned back to the two teachers as Ozpin began to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Glynda stepped forward pulling out her Scroll

"Now I am sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," She said with her eyes scanning up and down the line. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, _today_," Jaune looked over to Ruby as she made a noise of discomfort hearing that.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is imperative that you find someone you will work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Jaune glanced at Professor Ozpin, swearing to himself he heard some kind of amusement in the older man's voice.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed with a good deal of shock and sadness. Jaune felt bad as He imagined that she must have wanted to be paired up with her older sister Yang.

"After you have paired up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Ozpin continued on, not at all registering Ruby or anyone else's outbursts at the announcement. "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you _will_ die," Jaune suppressed a shudder and tightened his hold on his sword pommel after hearing the surety in the professor's tone before his mind registered something else.

"_Landing? What did he mean by landing?" _Jaune wondered before looking at the platform he now stood on and back to the forest ahead of him. _"Oh, no…."_

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors _will not_ intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the edge of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff," He took a step forward to look at all the students assembled before him now. "You will guard that item as well as your standing while we grade you all appropriately throughout the trials. Are there any questions?"

"Um, yeah, sir?" Jaune stammered nervously and began to raise his hand only for Ozpin to cut him off.

"Good, now take your positions," Jaune's question died in his throat, and he turned to see the other students taking up positions on their platforms before one by one they were being sent flying as it catapulted them into the air toward the forest. He unsheathed his sword and activated his shield as Yang was catapulted forward and shook in anticipation after Ruby flew away, her red cape fluttering behind her as she sailed through the air. He heard gears activate below him and tensed before being shot off the ground and into the air. He held his shield before him and channeled his aura to it as he came down on a pair of trees, easily smashing through them in an explosion of wooden splinters and crashing through a tree behind the first two before he stabbed his sword into the third tree, having slowed down enough to strike cleanly.

Jaune hung in the air by his one arm and looked down he wasn't too far up so he put his feet on the tree and pushed off. Flipping in mid-air to land on his feet, he took in his surroundings as his father taught him when they went hunting back when he lived back in Midgare.

He heard heavy steps approaching him and turned to see three Ursa appear before him, a larger Major Ursa with two Lesser following it.

The two Lesser Ursa charged him after the Major gave a small grunt. He held his ground and raised his shield to block a swipe of the Grimm's claws before lashing out with his sword and cutting it across the arm and ducking under the second Ursa as it lunged at him letting it smash headfirst into the tree he came down from. The first one had lunged at him with both arms ready to attack only for Jaune to leap forward with his shield up and ready to strike it in the face before sliding under it and placing his shield on its chest and shoving it up making it spin end over end and disappearing into the tree line.

The Major Ursa stood by watching as the Lesser fought Jaune, but he kept his back away from it not willing to risk it taking a lucky shot at him when the first Ursa got up and came running at him full force. It slowed down and raised its claw up to hit him only for Jaune to sidestep the attack before bashing into in the face with his shield and finishing it with a swift jab through the throat. He heard a cry of rage from the Major and remaining Lesser Ursa. He saw the Major getting ready to attack and jumped as he heard the Lesser running behind him, coming down just in time to land on its back Jaune stabbed it through the back of the neck killing it.

He jumped away just as the Major closed in swinging wildly and full of rage as it howled at him, he backpedaled as it swung keeping his shield and sword up ready to fight until he felt his back smack against a tree. Eyes going wide with dawning horror he moved his shield to block the first claw and slashed at the second one severing it from the creature's arm but was left vulnerable as its mouth opened up and came down to bite his head most likely off his shoulders.

He tried to push it away only to stop as it went rigid suddenly and fell to the side after he gave it a hard shove with his shield. Pyrrha stood before him as the creature fell with a warm smile, her spear in its back.

"I guess we are a team now," She kept smiling at him as her spear glowed black for a moment as flew back into her hand, smile still on her face as Jaune cut the Major Ursa's head off when it rose again to attack him.

"Thanks for the help, I completely had it under control," Jaune said with a grin. "I'm glad we're on a team, though," He said with a smile as he walked over to her, just as he stood before her both of them heard a large roar in the distance.

"Guess that must be north," Jaune muttered as they heard the sound of explosions in the same direction as the roar of the Grimm.

"Our comrades seem to have found the enemy," Pyrrha said in agreement and nodded to Jaune before her spear sword transformed into a carbine rifle as her shield went onto her back and took the lead as Jaune watched her back.

* * *

**Well that is my first chapter of the first RWBY story I have ever done, I hope you all enjoyed it! I was worried I didn't get Jaune's character right in this as he will have been properly trained at combat school****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…. well I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first one!**

**Time for a guest review section.**

**To Jack Crowder: Thank you, I am glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter even more.**

**Stand and Fight!**

* * *

Jaune was still walking behind Pyrrha, eyes trained to keep watch of the ground they traveled through when he noticed a cave entrance in the cliff way near them had markings drawn on it.

"Pyrrha, hold up," Jaune said as he turned to walk over to the cave entrance, Pyrrha following close behind. "Do you think this is it?" He asked before taking a close look at the drawings, it was a crude picture of a group of people with spears and bows attacking what looked to be a giant scorpion.

"Maybe?" She commented looking into the pitch black darkness. Jaune deactivated his shield before he broke off a branch from a nearby tree and used a few tools from one of the pouches on his belt to make a torch out of it and headed into the tunnel.

"I'm not sure this is it…" Pyrrha muttered looking around the dark dripping tunnel they walked down. Jaune sighed and stopped to turn to face her.

"Pyrrha, I made a torch," He said gesturing to the flaming object in his hand. "Can you humor for at least five more feet?" He said before taking a wrong step on a loose rock that crumbled under his foot making him fall face forward on the ground, the torch flying from his hand and landing in a puddle of water instantly putting the fire out.

"Ok... You win cave…" Jaune said with a grunt as he pulled his leg out of the hole in the ground and stood up. He could vaguely see Pyrrha so he moved closer to her.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked suddenly looking past him and down the tunnel. Jaune sighed and shut his eyes in annoyance.

"What? My soul-crushing regret?" He offered. Pyrrha paid the comment no mind and continued on.

"No. it's….._warm_," Jaune raised an eyebrow before he felt the same as her.

"Yeah…Wait… I think I see something," Jaune said with a whisper before he activated his shield to cover his advance toward the glowing object in the distance. Pyrrha followed him with Milo in hand unsure of what Jaune was planning to do until she saw the bright object as well. "Do you think this is the relic?" He asked turning to face his partner as they stood before a bright glowing object.

"I don't think so. Professor Ozpin said it would be in the ruins of a temple." Pyrrha said before gesturing to the dark cave they stood in. "This doesn't look like the ruins of a temple." Jaune nodded to her in agreement but reached out to touch the large glowing object regardless of her observation.

Only it jumped back from his touch. "Pyrrha," He said as he recalled the object's shape was similar to the stinger of that scorpion painted on the entrance to the cave. "I have a feeling this isn't the artifact." He said morbidly as he started to step back before a pair of red eyes the size of his head opened to look at them, judging by the scale of the creature's eyes he knew he was too close to something as big as it had to be.

"Run!" Pyrrha shouted before she and Jaune turned to dash to the entrance of the cave and the outside world. Jaune and Pyrrha both thinking on how bad an idea fighting in an enclosed space would be against such a massive creature, Jaune felt the ground tremble and heard the thunderous movements as the creature came after the two of them reaffirming its desire to fight in the open field. They had just crossed the threshold of the cave and into the light of the outside world. Both Jaune and Pyrrha stopped and turned to look at the cave entrance to see that nothing was following them.

"I think we're ok," Jaune said and immediately cursed himself for it when he saw a massive Death Stalker smash through the wall surrounding the cave. Judging by the scars and moss growing on its armor it must have been an ancient Grimm and the older a Grimm was, the smarter and more dangerous they were going to be. "Whoa," Jaune whispered as he marveled at the sight of the massive creature before them.

"Jaune, let's go!" Pyrrha shouted again as she transformed Milo into its carbine form and began to open fire on the Death Stalker before giving up and turning it back to its sword form as she saw her bullets had been stopped by the thick armor shell that shielded the Grimm creature. Jaune nodded and ran to her just as she turned around, and the two of them ran to the forest ahead hoping to slow it down in the trees.

"It's gaining on us!" Jaune shouted after turning his head to see the Death Stalker was catching up to the two of them with speed that something its size normally wouldn't have. "The trees!" He said right as they entered the forest tree line, he used his sword to cut through the trunk of one of the trees making it fall over in front of the Grimm slowing it down as the tree landed on its head. Pyrrha took up the tactic as well, and the two of them began to cut down trees they passed by, sending them falling onto or in front of the Death Stalker slowing its advance. Jaune saw that there was a clearing up ahead of them and turned to tell Pyrrha only to let the words die in his throat as he saw the Death Stalker was no longer slowed down by the trees and had leapt forward to attack, it's pincer closing in on Pyrrha's unprotected side as she turned to face him.

He didn't think as he activated his shield and jumped toward her. Blocking the pincer with it and was sent flying over his partner and above the trees, crashing in the remains of what could have been a temple at one point.

"Jaune?" He heard Yang's voice call out and opened his eyes, not seeing the blond boxer he turned his head toward the ruins themselves and saw her standing next to the girl dressed in black.

"Hey, Yang…" Jaune groaned as he rose to his feet. The second he stood up he heard a voice cry out and was sent face first into the dirt again.

"Sorry Jaune!" He heard Ruby's voice as the weight got off his back and he muttered something into the earth a young girl like Ruby shouldn't hear. Rising again he was helped to his feet by Ruby and Yang just as a Lesser Ursa came out of the trees roaring at them only to fall over after a massive explosion struck it from behind and they all saw the orange haired girl from before that had wielded the large Warhammer was standing on its back.

"Aww, I broke it," She pouted before jumping up and down on it just as the man that had the dual wield blade pistols appeared at her side panting heavily.

"Nora… please don't ever do that again." He said after he caught his breath only in looking up to see she had already moved over to the ruins and took her piece. Jaune ignored them and looked back the way he was sent from and was about to go back to help Pyrrha when he saw her run from out of the forest with the Death Stalker not far behind before it struck her and sent her flying as she turned to block its pincer with her shield. He was about to help her up when he heard the sound of a bird cawing and looked up to see what had to be a giant Nevermore circling them.

"_Well, this day just keeps getting better and better!"_ He thought to himself before he went to aid Pyrrha only to stop as the Nevermore loosed a large amount of quills down on Ruby who was running away from the now charging Death Stalker. Suddenly two quills had pinned her red cape to the ground and left her trapped for the Death Stalker to strike her with its stinger.

"Pyrrha!" He said helping the red-haired fighter to her feet before activating his shield and running to cover Ruby with Pyrrha not far behind. He stopped as he saw Weiss shoot ahead of him and create a wall of ice to prevent the stinger from hitting the scythe-wielding huntress in training. Leaving Ruby to Weiss's care Jaune looked up to see the Nevermore was coming back around to bombard them again.

"We have to get out of here, this will only keep the Death Stalker held for so long and the Nevermore is coming around to attack," He shouted to the group, Jaune saw that Pyrrha had grabbed a Rook chess piece from the temple ruins and held it up for him to see.

"So, we all good?" Ruby asked Jaune who nodded, and as one the group dashed away from the temple to get away from the Death Stalker before it broke free. They made their way to a larger set of ruins and were forced to take cover behind pillars as the Nevermore caught up with them and rained another barrage of quills down on them.

"Oh that's great," Yang remarked with annoyance as the Nevermore perched itself before the bridge the needed to cross and blocked their path. Jaune was about to say something when he heard a massive crash and turned to see the Death Stalker had gotten free and was charging at them again.

"Run!" He exclaimed and wasted no time waiting as he and the others all made a mad dash from the bridge, Nora fired off a few rounds from her grenade launcher at the Nevermore to distract it and keep it from unleashing a volley of quills at them while the others came close to the bridge. Jaune was about to cross when Pyrrha stopped to help fire on the Death Stalker again to help Nora and the others cross.

As he crossed with the others, the Nevermore swung back around and smashed the pillars holding the stone bridge up trapping Pyrrha and Ren on the other side.

"Nora! We gotta get back over there," Jaune exclaimed as he saw his partner now being attacked by the Death Stalker.

"Let's do this!" She spoke with eager determination before running ahead of him, transforming her grenade launcher into a wqarhammer and raising it to smash the part of the bridge they now stood on.

"Wait! I think there might be a safer waaaaay!" Jaune tried to protest as he saw what she planned to do only for Nora to spin around and smash the edge of her warhammer on the bridge sending Jaune catapulting across to the other side before laughing as she rode across on the force of another explosion. Jaune landed on his feet and saw the pistol wielder charging at the Grimm beast before he ran with him. Using his shield to cover him from an attacking pincer as Pyrrha blocked the other with her own shield letting the man run up the creature's tail and begin to rapidly fire into the base of the stinger. Nora fired off a grenade to daze the Death Stalker enough for Jaune and Pyrrha to jump back but in the process made it shake the other man loose and send him smashing into the back of a pillar.

"Ren!" Nora cried out in worry for her friend as she saw him fall to the ground. Jaune noticed what Ren was trying to do as he saw the Death Stalker's stinger was coming off from all the damage it had taken from Ren's pistols.

"Pyrrha!" He shouted to his partner over the roar of the Death Stalker and pointing with his sword to the damaged stinger, Pyrrha nodded before she tossed her shield at the creature and sliced its stinger off completely, letting it embed itself in the Grimm creature's head. "Nora, nail it!" He yelled turning back to the violently explosive woman who smiled widely as she ran over to Pyrrha and jumped on top of her just the redhead reclaimed her shield and used the force of an explosive round to propel herself into the air before firing another at the height of her jump sending her spinning end over end and smashing the rest of the stinger into the Death Stalker's head killing it. Ren walked over to them as they made their way off the broken remnant of the bridge and collapsed before Nora went over to him.

"Ren, are you ok?" She asked with worry just as the Nevermore swooped by and unleashed another volley of quills at them before going to attack the four girls trapped in the main temple ruins. Jaune and Pyrrha moved to shield Ren and Nora who couldn't move in time they deflected all the quills, but Jaune was unfortunate enough to have two strike him, one slicing his leg and the other striking him with a glancing blow on the shoulder as he was using his shield to cover Ren more than himself.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she went over to him and helped him to his feet. "How bad is it?" She asked looking at his wounds with obvious concern. Jaune smiled at that before groaning in pain as his aura was diminished to adjust for his injuries, which healed up with barely a scar to remain behind.

"Nothing too bad," He said but accepted her help none the less after deactivating and sheathing Crocea Mors. "I think we can head back to the school now, what about you two?" He asked as they walked over to Nora and Ren as the former helped the latter stand up again.

"I think that is a good idea," Ren said in agreement as Nora let him go to stand on his own. Jaune laughed as Pyrrha did the same and they walked away after watching in awe as Ruby and Yang's group beheaded the Nevermore. Jaune began to wince with each step and noticed the wound on his leg hadn't healed up completely and was still bleeding, he focused more of his aura to actively heal the wound and watched as it sealed up.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with worry in her voice and eyes as she, Nora and Ren looked to him touching his leg.

"I'm ok, just needed to focus my Aura on healing my leg, I must've used more than I thought to fight the Grimm before the Death Stalker." His Aura must be working faster than even he thought as he didn't feel the pain in his leg at all now as they moved back through the forest. Pyrrha held up her hand making the group halt after they entered the trees, Ren having to silence Nora by putting a hand on her shoulder as she tried to chase after a pair of butterflies.

"What is it?" Jaune asked before unsheathing his sword and activating his shield as two dozen Lesser Ursa and Beowulf charged at them through the trees. Nora and Ren intercepted the Beowulfs on the left while Jaune and Pyrrha turned to the Ursa coming at them from the right. Jaune ducked under the swing of an Ursa and raised his shield to block its other paw before stabbing it in the chest and kicking it away, instantly turning to his side as Pyrrha put her back to his to prevent an Ursa from attacking with his shield. "Guess they thought they could get the scraps from the Death Stalker," Jaune shouted before he put his back to Pyrrha and slashed at an Ursa trying to get to from behind as she was using the carbine form of Milo to open fire at the Ursa and drive them back.

"It would seem so," He heard Ren comment as he quickly stabbed a Beowulf in the eyes with the blades on his guns before firing two automatic bursts into its chest. Jaune said nothing as two Beowulfs charges at him trying to get to Pyrrha who was forcing the Ursa back into the woods, unlike the Death Stalker they had no protection against her carbine shots and were being cut down rapidly. He charged forward smashing his shield into the chest of one of the Beowulfs knocking it to the ground before he cut its head off and rolled off the body as the second one slashed at his back once he was on his back Jaune swung at the Beowulf's unprotected legs and cut them off at the shin, sending it falling onto its back with a howl of pain and anger before he silenced it with a sword thrust to the heart. He got back to his feet and saw that most of the Ursa had been gunned down by Pyrrha's carbine while Nora and Ren had finished off the Beowulfs.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Jaune grunted as Ren walked back over to them while Nora skipped around on the balls of her feet, Jaune was starting to wonder where she was getting so much energy from before he saw Pyrrha turning Milo back into its sword form.

"I believe that is the last of them," She said with a confident smile, Jaune smiled back and turned to make their way back to the cliffs where they had to turn the relics in.

"Let's get out of here; they might come back with bigger numbers if we wait here too long," Jaune said before they all moved out as a group. "I hope Ruby's team makes it out of there," He added idly as they started to climb a hill. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He groaned seeing dozens more of the Beowulfs just below the hill, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha readying their weapons on the horde that now turned to face them before they opened fire, Nora's grenade launcher disrupting the larger clusters of Beowulfs while Ren and Pyrrha shot down the ones that came close to them. Jaune paused as he felt a drop of something wet land on his cheek and noticed it was beginning to rain. Looking back to the horde Jaune saw that the majority of the Beowulfs had managed to come in close as Pyrrha turned her weapon back into its sword form. Jaune charged with her and the others into the horde smashing right down the middle, He bashed one of the Beowulfs aside with his shield before smashing another across the face with the pommel of his sword and slicing its head clean off before ducking as another slashed at him from behind. Crouching Jaune put his shield between him and the Beowulf and lifted it up and over his shoulder to send it flying behind him.

Pyrrha jumped over his head while he was crouched and stabbed the Beowulf he had sent away in the chest before spinning around to stab at another one in the throat that was trying to attack Jaune from behind as he covered her from an approaching Beowulf. Jaune had just cut down the Beowulf and pushed another away with his shield when one of them bit down on his sword arm making him drop the blade as he cried out in pain from the bite. Pyrrha came to his aid and stabbed the Beowulf in the side making it release him Jaune winced as it let go of his arm and grabbed his sword again, his Aura absorbing the damage of the bite but it still hurt a lot. This was not the time to falter and let his partner down so he fought on through the pain.

He grunted as he smashed the edge of his shield against the face of a Beowulf that tried to bite Pyrrha before slashing it across the chest sending it scurrying away with a howl. Jaune noted with some satisfaction that over half the Beowulfs they started the battle against had fallen in battle. Just as Jaune thought of this he saw Nora in the sky with her warhammer raised to smash on the ground, he jumped back as she slammed the hammer down and used her grenade launcher to explode the ground it struck on contact making a massive shock-wave sending him and five Beowulfs flying away, landing on his back a Beowulf attacked and pounced on his chest moving to disembowel him after clawing him across the side of his face before he was able to smash it in the face with his shield disorienting it before following up with a stab to the chest and kicked it off with both his feet. Another Beowulf moved to attack him only to be sent flying away as Nora smashed it in the face with her warhammer.

"Thanks!" He yelled as she lifted him to his feet. Looking around he saw that Pyrrha and Ren had finished off the last of the Grimm monsters and were moving toward them, Ren had a few gouges on the front of his coat and a torn sleeve from one of the creatures while Pyrrha had a glancing scratch on her shoulder.

"So," Jaune began as the four of them regrouped "Everyone okay?" He asked as he wiped some of the blood off his face.

"I think you got it worse than we did," Ren remarked as he cleaned the claw mark on his arm, Jaune began to glow a faint white as his wounds all sealed up and healed completely. "Never mind." The dual gun wielding Huntsman in training said as Nora appeared at his side fretting over his injury as Jaune walked over to Pyrrha and placed a hand on his injured shoulder, his hand glowed intensely as he used his Aura to heal her wound he pulled it away revealing a scar free shoulder with no sign of the wound from before.

"Thank you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said before embracing him in a hug, the injury must have hurt her more than she let on if she was this happy to have it healed. "Your Aura is very helpful for a Huntsman to have." She said with a smile as she let him go.

"Hehe, yeah well I guess we should get moving," He said sheepishly after her hug before he went to go and heal the wound on Ren's arm to which the dark haired man nodded in appreciation. They moved out of the field of Beowulf corpses and made their way to a cliff side that stood between them and the Beacon cliff top.

"Well it's good I'm afraid of heights," Jaune joked as they all holstered their weapons and began to climb slowly up the cliff. After a few moments, Jaune reached the top and pulled himself over the edge before he held his hand out to Pyrrha who gratefully accepted the help as he lifted her over the side. He went to help Nora and Ren only to see they had already gotten up as he helped Pyrrha.

"Congratulations," They turned to see Professor Goodwitch standing before them, the Scroll still in hand as she looked at them. "You are the second group to arrive." Part of Jaune was disappointed at not coming first, but he didn't care much for that, he and his new friends had been through a hell of a day, and he was glad they all made it back safely and in one piece.

"Thank you, Professor," Pyrrha said respectfully before Jaune and Nora each took out the white rook pieces and gave them to their teacher. She made a small noise of acknowledgment, and they slowly left taking that as a sign of their dismissal. The four of them made their way back to the school and were escorted back by a pair of teachers; the walk was mostly silent save for Nora who had an untapped reservoir of energy to bounce around the group talking about how good they all were as a team.

Jaune smiled as Ren tried to calm her down before turning to Pyrrha as they were led to the main hall where they first encountered Professor Ozpin who now stood on the stage waiting for the rest of the teams to arrive. Jaune looked to see the four men ahead of them with smugly satisfied faces, two of them he recognized from before as the brown haired man in full plate and the man with the horrible light green Mohawk. He assumed they had to be the first team to arrive, judging by the lack of scars or torn clothing they didn't encounter any resistance on the way back from the cliffs.

"So I guess we just wait for the others to get here," Pyrrha commented as she sat down on a nearby bench. Jaune walked over to her and joined her on the bench.

"I think you're right," He said lightly as he stretched his back. "So what now?" He finished, looking right into her eyes. Pyrrha gave a small humming noise as she turned and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I'm not sure; I think we will have to wait until the end of the initiation to learn what happens next," She said after a moment of thought. She then turned to look back at him with a smile. "But I think whatever happens we can handle it." She said with confidence before placing a hand on his shoulder. Jaune smiled warmly.

"I think you're right. I'm glad we're on a team together, Pyrrha," Jaune said before the last group returned led by Ruby and Yang with Weiss and the mystery girl following close behind them.

"All students, please come forward for team assignment," Ozpin said over the speaker system. Jaune and Pyrrha stood up and made their way over to the group heading toward the stage Ozpin now stood on.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Professor Ozpin said as the four men all stepped forward to line up with him. "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL." A screen above Ozpin showed face pictures of the four boys with the first letter of all their first names under each photo. "Led by Cardin Winchester." None of the four made a single noise of acknowledgment or joy at their team being assembled which made Jaune think they didn't care for or work well together. They all left the stage and the screen cleared.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie," The four of them made their way forward with Ren managing to keep Nora from skipping around them in circles somehow as they stood before the white haired headmaster. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team JNPR." He said before sipping from the seemingly ever-present mug of coffee. "Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune's eyes shot wide open hearing this.

Him leader of the team? Impossible, he wasn't worthy of that! Before he could voice his opinion, he felt Pyrrha playfully punched him in the shoulder in congratulation as Nora and Ren looked to him in appreciation. He swallowed the desire to tell them he wasn't worthy of leading them seeing how they showed him they believed he was exactly that before they all exited the stage to let Ruby and Yang's group take the stage being the last four students to make it.

"Congratulations young man," Professor Ozpin said as they walked past him. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Jaune stopped hearing the name Schnee and looked to see the girl in all white standing next to Ruby and Yang, his eyes narrowed for a second before turning around and following his team out of the main hall to where Professor Goodwitch stood to wait for them.

"Team JNPR here is your new dorm room number, you have the first day off to become acquainted with each other, and your new surroundings before school will begin. Good luck," She said with what could have passed for a smile before she sent them on their way.

"Hurry Ren! We have to find our room," Nora said grabbing her friend by the elbow and running down the hall literally dragging him behind her. Pyrrha and Jaune just laughed quietly at her antics as they followed at a slower pace.

"Do you think she will come back once she realizes we have the room number and directions?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked at the piece of paper Professor Goodwitch gave him.

"Ren can get her to come back once she stops dragging him," He said with another laugh before they walked in silence and soon found their room.

"Wow," Jaune said as he opened the door with the key he was given and saw it was a decent sized dorm room with four beds, a bathroom and four identical desks for them all to do work on. "They even brought our luggage here already," Jaune remarked as he saw that each bed had a pair of suitcases laid out on it.

"We have a fridge and a stove," Pyrrha commented as she went to look about the room. Jaune had whistled at that before he sat down on his bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Pyrrha, going to try and find Ren and Nora before she gets into trouble," Jaune said with a smirk before which made Pyrrha let out a short laugh. His smirked died as he turned away from her and walked out the door.

Ozpin sat back into his chair and picked up his cup of tea, preparing to unwind from the events of the day. He was interrupted by a knock on his door, making him sigh somewhat regretfully.

"Come in," He said evenly. If he was surprised to see Jaune Arc walk in at this late hour, he didn't show it. "How may I help you, young man?"

Jaune sat down in the chair across from Ozpin and looked towards the ground for a moment before looking up with a bit of resolve in his eyes.

"I'm not sure you chose the right leader for team JNPR," His voice carried a hint of his uncertainty.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and then chuckled a bit.

"This is the fastest anyone has come to me questioning my decision in making them a leader." He said, still chuckling lightly. "You were only appointed leader a mere hour ago, are you sure you don't want to at least try to fill the role?"

Jaune looked down once more.

"I don't think I'd make a good leader," Jaune said after a few seconds of silence. "Pyrrha or Ren would probably do better at the job; they are both smarter and more skilled than I am."

"Smarter? Possibly But I watched your performance in the forest Jaune, You are as skilled as they are in combat. You are right, though, either one of them would make a good leader," Ozpin said, taking a sip of his tea. "But I believe you are the only one on your team with the potential to become a _great_ leader."

"But-" Jaune started to protest before Ozpin got up from his seat.

"Let me tell you something a good friend said to me once before," He said as he faced the window looking out on the landscape. "Anyone who says they are ready to be a leader is lying through their teeth."

Jaune just sat silently as he sensed Ozpin wished to continue this line of thought.

"This friend was my team leader back when we were still training to be Hunters, and he was without a doubt the best leader I've ever met in all my life," He paused to take another sip of coffee. "You remind me a lot of him actually. Like you, he was so much more sure of himself on the battlefield. Even if perhaps, that's not where he would have preferred to be," That part made Jaune's eyebrows rise in interest.

"The point is," He turned back to Jaune and looked him in the eye. "No one truly knows they are ready to lead until they are given a leading role. It is up to you to step up and fill that role."

Jaune gave a sigh and nodded. Ozpin gave a small smile as he sat back down and picked up a book that had sat on his table and opened it to a page he had previously marked. Taking this as a dismissal, Jaune got up from his chair and moved to exit the office. He paused at the door as a final question occurred to him.

"Professor, what does your old team leader do these days? Is he still a Huntsman?" Ozpin looked up from his book, and the smile fled from his face. His eyes gained a sad, sunken look to them.

"No, he died a long time ago," He stated simply. Jaune had expected this, but it still struck him. He took this as a final dismissal and exited the office.

* * *

**And this is chapter two done; I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Please do review the story, I like to hear feedback about my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO yeah, people seem to enjoy this story so I think I will feed you all another chapter, sorry it took so late, between unemployment and spending my tax returns of 2015 to go around conventions across the states I put Fanfiction to a hold, but I'm back and will be trying my best to get this story up and rolling again!**

* * *

Jaune walked back to the room after his talk with Professor Ozpin and stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He walked into his team's room and saw that Nora and Ren had both returned within the hour it had taken him to find Ozpin's office.

"So," He began after closing the door behind him. "Since we are a team now, how about we go celebrate out on the town tonight since we have the next day off?" he was expecting them to agree but was not prepared for the squeal that came from Nora as she started bouncing up and down on her bed before jumping onto Ren's back.

"I love parties! Ren get ready for adventure!" She said resting her head on his shoulder. Jaune snorted seeing the barely noticeable hint of color on Ren's face as Nora pressed herself against him before turning to Pyrrha, the red-haired champion he had for a partner was just looking at him after putting down her textbook and nodded with a grin.

"I agree, going out does sound fun," She said as she and the other two members of team JNPR walked over to Jaune who led them out of the room. They stopped after exiting the room to hear the sound of what seemed to be construction work being done in the room across from theirs. Looking to one another in confusion Nora took it upon herself to go over to knock only for the door to open and Yang to walk out with a large role of yellow construction tape in her hand.

"Oh, hey!" She said seeing Jaune and his team looking at her, soon enough Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all appeared behind the blond boxer. "What's up?" Yang asked seeing the four getting ready to leave in their regular clothing and armor.

"We're going to celebrate being made a team by going out to town tonight," Pyrrha said before her head perked up and her smile widened on her face. "You should join us!" Jaune didn't say anything, but part of him didn't look forward to hanging out with the Schnee daughter, he swallowed the anger he felt brewing and just kept a smile on his face as he voiced his agreement with his partner.

"Yeah, the more, the merrier!" He said and held back a laugh as Ruby jumped in the air with her fists raised shouting with excitement while Blake and Weiss nodded; Yang just looked at his team with a smirk that was beginning to worry Jaune before he was able to get them all together to leave the school.

"So I hear there is a nice place to eat called Rooster Teeth downtown, How about we go there?" Blake offered as they all took a bus into the city, Jaune sitting as far away from Weiss as he was able to hope to avoid conversation with the Schnee heiress. His hopes were dashed when she walked over to and sat next to him and Pyrrha.

"Hello Weiss," Pyrrha said with joy at seeing the other girl. Weiss sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a small amount of worry.

"Nothing I am just a little upset I didn't get you or Jaune on my team," Weiss answered with some slight disappointment. Jaune said nothing, trying not to scowl at her in distaste as she and Pyrrha talked. He was so focused on looking away from the two girls as they conversed he didn't notice they were trying to speak to them until Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune?" His partner asked giving him a firm shake to break him from his trance-like state of ignoring them.

"Yeah?" He asked looking back at her with a bit of embarrassment at her having to get his attention like that. "Sorry, I was lost in thought there," He offered in apology, swallowing his anger he smiled at Weiss. "I think you have a good team already, Weiss. You all managed to take on that giant Nevermore and managed to kill it." Weiss said nothing and looked out of the window by her seat.

"I guess." She admitted, at last, making Pyrrha smile as the bus stopped and one by one the two teams exited the bus, Yang talking with Nora while Blake and Ren discussed books leaving Ruby by herself, Jaune feeling sorry decided to go and try to make some small talk with her.

"So you surprised at being made a team leader too?" He asked as Pyrrha stayed with Weiss. Ruby looked up at him and nodded to herself.

"Yeah… I thought Weiss would get it, she is smarter than me," There was a hesitation in Ruby's voice that mirrored how Jaune felt. He didn't think of the words just let them flow from his mouth.

"I believe that you are a good choice for a leader," He said as they followed Yang down the street. "Being smart doesn't make someone a good leader," He finished and a few minutes later Yang found the restaurant they were looking for, they had put together a table with the two team sitting across from each other.

"So how is Team JNPR? Got any _fun_ activities planned in your co-ed room?" Yang said after they made their orders. Ren put his face in his hand while Blake shook her head, Weiss and Pyrrha sputtered and blushed at her implication while Jaune just barely was able to not spit his tea out on the table. Nora and Ruby looked on, the innuendo flying right over their heads while everyone else struggled to keep themselves under control.

"Well I imagine they'd have all kinds of games planned for fun activities," Ruby piped in, Yang laughed aloud making Ruby look at Jaune in curiosity as he set his head on the table and was struggling to not cry.

"Yang, Stop it…" Blake spoke, firmly putting her hand on the brawling huntress's shoulder. Pyrrha was able to get her blush down and began to sip from her water while Jaune just kept his head on the table. Yang grinned triumphantly at the two teams at her table while they just looked at her in annoyance before Weiss spoke up.

"Well, I for one am glad you invited us to come down here with you, Jaune," She said, with practiced dignity. Jaune nodded and drained the last of his tea and set the glass down to look across at her.

"You're welcome, Weiss," He said just as the food arrived. He picked at his fries while everyone began to eat, after a moment Pyrrha noticed him not eating and frowned.

"Jaune, are you alright?" She asked with concern. He looked to her and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, just lost in thought," He answered before picking up a piece of grilled chicken and eating it. Before moving on to some rice while Ruby spoke up from inhaling the fourth cookie on her plate.

"So, Jaune, what is your semblance?" Weiss asked with curiosity in her eyes as she looked down the table toward him. Jaune turned to look at the youngest Schnee and looked upward, debating telling her or not. He opted for not telling them.

"How about I show you, anyone wants to do a friendly spar after this? I think I could use the exercise after this," He spoke, his hand gesturing to the plate of fries, rice, chicken and his milkshake. The others nodded looking at their own meals before paying and moving to find a spot to spar in, eventually finding an empty area in the dockyards big enough for them to move freely.

"So," Yang said as they all looked around the dock, "How should we do this?"

"Pairs of two would work, How about Blake and Ren go first and see where it goes from there?" Jaune suggested, Blake and Ren nodded before going to the center of the dock. Jaune leaned against the wall of a shipping container between Pyrrha and Yang as Weiss discussed Dust with Nora.

"So Yang, happy to be on a team with your sister?" Jaune asked as Blake charged forward at Ren, her sword swinging at his arm only for a pink energy field to appear and stop it cold.

"Oh? That's interesting…"Jaune remarked seeing Blake appear behind Ren while another copy of her stayed in front of him, clashing against his force field.

"So," Weiss spoke as she and Nora walked over toward the group watching the fight. "You said you would show us your semblance Jaune."

"Right, I did say I'd show you," Jaune grunted as he rolled up his sleeves and held his arms out. Suddenly his skin began to harden before a metallic substance flowed up his body replacing his skin with a series of metal plates, his dull gray eyes turned to look at Weiss. "Yours?" Weiss nodded and suddenly aa large white glyph appeared on the shipping container behind the three students.

"I can summon them to boost my speed and perform other types of attacks or block projectiles." She said with an air of dignity as she dispelled the glyph, Jaune grunted and turned his semblance off, the metal sliding down and into his skin once more.

"I get a major strength boost and can take a lot more damage when I use my semblance."

"I bet the ladies really love it when you go full-metal on em, right?" Yang said with a grin, elbowing him in the side. Pyrrha and Weiss both blushed a deep red at her innuendo before Jaune caught on as well and joined them in changing the tone of his face to a dark red while coughing into his hand.

"Yaaaang," The blonde brawler froze as Ruby came up behind her and grabbed her ear. "You promised you wouldn't make those jokes with my friends!" She said as she kept pulling her older sister down by the ear with a pout.

Jaune chuckled as Ruby was pinching Yang's ear before turning his attention back to the match between Blake and Ren. Ren had managed to disarm Blake of her weapons and was engaging her in hand to hand, before quickly overpowering his opponent.

"Okay, _Ruby stop_!" Yang exclaimed, just managing to get her little sister to stop yanking her ear. Before she grabbed Jaune by the arm and pulled him into the middle of the mock arena that Blake and Ren were walking away from.

"Okay, Let's see what you have Jauney."

"Come on!" Jaune shouted back, drawing his blade from his sheath and forming it into its shield form, Yang exploded from her spot, fist cocked back to punch Jaune in the head only for him to raise his shield up to block the blow.

Not stopping her charge, Yang swung her leg up to connect with Jaune's head, only for the other blonde to take the hit and use it to roll away, before rising from his crouch as he saw Yang running at him and stabbed his blade forward. Yang turned in her run, elbow lifting up to try and sideline him, ducking under the elbow Jaune was connected with a boot to the back as Yang kicked at him to send him lurching forward before firing off a shot from Ember Celica. Jaune deflected the shot aimed at his face with his shield before blindly lashing out with his sword as Yang ran at him to drive her back, he paused hearing a gasp from Ruby and Blake before looking up from his shield.

A small clip of bright blonde hair laid on the ground, staring down at in shock before reaching up to hear own locks, as if sensing the missing amount in her mane before she looked back at Jaune, lilac eyes turning bright red.

"Y-Yang?" Jaune stammered as he felt a tinge of fear blossoming in his gut before she _literally exploded_ and flew at him, he blocked the first punch with his shield but was unable to stop Yang from grabbing the top of his shield and tossing it away. He doubled over as the fiery blonde buried her fist in his gut and sent him rocketing backward into a shipping container, hitting the steel wall with a thud and sliding the ground. Yang was on him in a second, fist rocketing toward his downed head only for an iron hand to catch her fist, fire from her gun burning the sleeve of his shirt off his arm.

Jaune snarled as his semblance covered his body in metal and punched out, sending Yang flying away as he stood up, charging against Yang as she ran at him after landing on her feet. Yang punched him twice in the chest before giving Jaune a vicious right hook making a loud metallic clanging sound as Jaune turned his head to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood. Before the fight could continue Yang was pulled aside by the red blur that was Ruby while Jaune's partner came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sis, I think we should go, you broke a container," Ruby said as she managed to calm her older sister down. Pyrrha helped Jaune up to his feet, and they both looked to the human imprinted on the side of the container as he turned his semblance off.

"We should go before the police get here…." He muttered before picking up his shield and sword as he left with his team and team RWBY. After returning to Beacon, they went to their own rooms as the teams rested for the day ahead.

Jaune awoke with a yawn, before sitting up in bed to see Ren and Pyrrha having woken up before him, not wanting to risk Nora sleeping in too long he moved to say something toward her only for Ren to appear by his side, hand covering his mouth.

"Don't do that Jaune, that way lies madness." Ren's voice softly interred as he removed his hand from his team leader's mouth and backed away. Jaune wordlessly nodded and got out of bed. After waiting for his team to shower and chance he took a brief shower and changing into his school uniform to see Nora had managed to awake and was jumping up and down on her bed shouting.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Jaune and Pyrrha were frozen, just transfixed by the sight of their teammate bouncing on the bed before Ren spoke.

"Nora, you have to shower and get dressed, or I won't make pancakes." Suddenly the orange haired bomber vanished from the bed, and they turned to hear the door slamming shut to the shower.

"Ren," Jaune began. "You know they serve pancakes for breakfast in the cafeteria right?" He finished looking at his teammate quizzically.

"Yes, but this is for the best, you don't want to see Nora without pre-breakfast pancakes, _trust me_." Ren finished with a sigh as he went over to the stove and added some premade batter to a pan. Jaune opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment and shrugged.

"So, Pyrrha," He turned to his partner who had just put her headpiece on after styling her ponytail. "Are you ready for the first day at Beacon?" She beamed at him and nodded.

"Yes, I am very much so!" She spoke with eager enthusiasm. Jaune grinned at her and sat down at his desk. Ren was busily flipping pancakes humming a tune so Jaune decided to talk with his partner.

"So Pyrrha, What made you come all the way out here, surely it'd be better to stay with your friends in Mistral right?" Pyrrha's face lost its glee for a moment and Jaune froze worrying he said something wrong before it was back in place and she replied.

"I was hoping to get better training here; Beacon is one of the most elite combat schools on Remnant." Jaune nodded accepting her answer before she continued on. "What about you Jaune?

"Well... I'll tell you when you tell me," He said, trying to smile at his partner as the image of his disappointed parents looked back at him as he took the shuttle to Signal. Pyrrha nodded, and they sat in an awkward silence save for the sound of Nora singing in the shower and Ren cooking up pancakes.

"So, what classes do you have scheduled for today?" Pyrrha spoke, trying to start their conversation once more. Jaune pulled out his schedule, having forgotten to check it in favor of celebrating with his newly formed team last night.

"Grimm Studies with Professor Port, followed by Strategic theory with Professor Goodwitch, some team combat exercises and lastly history lessons with Professor Oobleck," Jaune said as he looked closely at his pamphlet before setting it down on his knee.

"Strategic theory?" Pyrrha asked looking at her own schedule and failing to find the class Jaune spoke of.

"It might be a class meant for team leaders?" Her team leader offered. Pyrrha made a small humming sound and nodded before she put her pamphlet away. Just as Nora walked out of the shower, naked and still wet.

Jaune and Pyrrha both turned to see their teammate, mouths dropping at her lack of clothing,

"Nora…Wh-wha-" Jaune began before Ren appeared and wrapped a blanket around his friend while handing her a plate of steaming hot pancakes.

"Sorry," Ren said turning to his two flabbergasted teammates. "Nora isn't an exhibitionist but when she wants pancakes…well she doesn't waste time getting them," He casually explained as if this was an ordinary everyday occurrence for him. Jaune said nothing, merely making his best impression of a gaping fish as he stared at Nora who was now bouncing on her feet as she literally was inhaling pancakes made by Ren.

Jaune's thoughts warred in his head as he tried to not focus on the incredible figure of naked Nora in his mind. Forcing his head to turn to see Pyrrha still staring at their teammate with her face just as beet red as his.

"Nora," Noticing her ignore him to somehow slurp the last pancaked down her throat like a piece of spaghetti, coupled with seeing her naked mere seconds ago did not help him repress his more base male urges. "Nora!" he shouted causing her to look at him while Ren went to get her clothes. "Please….make sure you have a towel on before you come out of the shower…." He did his best to shift in his chair so his pants didn't give away what was happening to him before Ren, quickly moved Nora back into the shower so she could change.

"Well…" Pyrrha said, at last, getting the ability to speak before they heard the voice of Weiss crying out.

"It's Eight fifty-five, you dunce!" Nora came out of the shower room, changed into her school uniform to join Team JNPR as they looked out the door at Team RWBY running down the hall.

"Class?" Jaune muttered shortly before the three other members of team JNPR fall on top of him. Quickly disentangling himself, he got up and ran after the all-female team ahead of them. "We're gonna be late!" he exclaimed as his team quickly caught up with him team RWBY as they dashed across the campus, just barely making it in time to find their seats in Professor Port's classroom.

"Welcome teams RWBY and JNPR!" The professor said, his thick gray mustache moving with his grin in delight before he grew a tad more serious, "I hope in the future you're more than willing to arrive before the last minute of class…" the two teams chuckled and looked away nervously before he went back to his speech. After a few moments, Jaune and the majority of the class tuned the speaker out as it became apparent he was clearly reliving his glory days by talking to the class about his past adventures. He was broken out of his day dream of Nora's boobs when he saw Weiss had stood in the middle of the class before a charging Borbatusk she slashed it across the side with her rapier while dodging its charge and took up a fighting stance. Jaune along with the other students watched intently as Weiss charged the Grimm beast head on only to get stuck with her black locked between its tusks and hurled away.

After rolling out of the beast's next charge, she dashed forward and reclaimed her weapon, barely being given time to use her semblance and stop the Borbatusk as it did a spinning roll with its head smashing headfirst against a white glyph before it was shot back by its own force being used to repel it. Jaune frowned as he saw Weiss verbally lash out at her team leader for offering advice and cheering her on to win. A look he saw many of the other students share before she leaped up to a second glyph which turned black and shot forward, spearing the Grimm's heart with her rapier and killing it.

"That'll be all for today students, hurry along to the next class!" Professor port rumbled as he put the still dead corpse of the Grimm in the cage he had brought it in with. Team JNPR got up to leave, noticing that Weiss had gone on her own and left her team behind made Jaune scowl before Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go, Jaune." She told him, he nodded before leaving with his team; this wasn't an issue for him to take part in.

"So, I have a class with Professor Goodwitch, what do you guys have to do?" Jaune asked as they walked down the halls of the academy.

"Well there isn't anything on our schedule for the next hour, I was thinking of taking Nora to the weapons manufacturing department," Ren said as he was looking at the list of locations in the school. Jaune nodded, and they agreed to meet back at their dorm room by the end of the day.

"So what do you think this class will be like?" Jaune asked as he walked down the hallway with his hand resting idly on the hilt of his sword while Pyrrha walked next to him.

"Well," She said putting her finger on her chin; Jaune stared, stopping in the hall as he was transfixed by her thoughtful expression before breaking from his trance as she spoke again. "I imagine it'd be reciting historical battles and then going over how one would take the role of the losing or winning side.

"That does make sense," he agreed before they arrived at the door to the class and entered to find Ruby sitting at a single table with Professor Goodwitch standing before her on the other side.

"Ms. Nikos, This is a Team leader's class, be aware you can only attend if you are with your team leader in the future," Glynda said before she resumed her silence, Jaune squirmed under her hard stare before finding a seat next to Ruby with Pyrrha on his left.

They sat in an awkward silence for every minute that passed by the clock Jaune was able to catch Goodwitch checking her watch to keep track of time. Just as the clock struck ten, she began to speak.

"Well since Team CRDL doesn't believe in needing this course we'll start without them," She adjusted her glasses as the door was thrown open and the man they assumed to be Cardin Winchester walked into the class. Looking around the room with an air of arrogance before strolling to the table and sitting in a chair with his feet resting on the table.

"Mr. Winchester, you're late. Tardiness may be forgiven by other teachers, but I assure you I won't be lenient with you,"

"Don't worry about it, I promise I won't be late often," Cardin said dismissively with a wave of his hand. Jaune froze with Ruby and Pyrrha as Glynda walked down to stand next to Cardin, he looked up at her lazily before suddenly he fell from his chair, holding his cheek as Glynda's riding crop was in the space occupying his head was in before he was lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

"You may have been able to skirt rules due to your family's influence at Darkol Academy Mr. Winchester. But if you think you can do that at Beacon than your time here will be short," She said with a cold finality, Cardin nodded wordlessly as he was let down and sat in his chair "Now, the first lesson will be relatively straightforward, We'll be performing a siege through Remnant total Warlords, Jaune will be defending while Ruby and Cardin will be attacking his fortress.

"How many soldiers does Jaune have?" Pyrrha asked as four computers rose up from the table and situated to be on the two ends of the table, two on Jaune's side whereas Ruby and Cardin had to move to the other end of the table to take their seats.

"Jaune will have to pick the troops he'd want from the army recruitment lists, as will Mr. Winchester and Ms. Rose." Professor Goodwitch replied as the three students took their seats. Jaune was looking at his monitor for a moment, scouring over the units he had available to him, before selecting eight thousand Vale infantry, he was about to choose more when Pyrrha took his hand and stopped him.

"You should get some of those," She said moving his mouse down to the gunships below the aura user bar. Jaune kept quiet, letting his gamer side come out as he focused on the screen and didn't want to reveal his troops to the enemy.

"What about you?" he asked in a near whisper before seeing she was spending all of her budget of gaining a small but highly experienced band of special forces units capable of Aura and Semblance.

After hitting ready, he saw a 3-D model appear in the middle of the table showing his fortress as well as the large force combined by Ruby and Cardin standing outside his walls, looking closely Jaune scoffed at the sight of pure infantry in front of him and moved half his soldiers to the wall.

"You will fall to the might of the Arkos Alliance!" He said smugly as he saw Pyrrha running her Special forces to take position behind his walls while he kept his gunships grounded for the element of surprise. Cardin Scoffed at him and began to form his troops up information before he had artillery and tanks take up position behind his lines.

"Fear the might of the Rose Birds Confederacy!" Ruby exclaimed just as Cardin was able to breach a hole in his defensive wall with a barrage of artillery shells. "Now," she said after sending the entirety of her force to attack the breach, "Onward Rose Bird Confederates!" She finished thrusting her arm forward with her finger pointing at Jaune and Pyrrha's fortress.

"You're legions will fall to the walls of Castle Jaune!" Jaune countered before ordering his soldiers on the wall to fire at will as the Rose Bird army came into firing range of their small arms and wall mounted artillery. Cardin looked somewhat hesitant at the charged atmosphere between Jaune and Ruby before committing his own forces to joining hers in the breach he created. He paused seeing his and Ruby's forces being held at bay by a line of soldiers shooting at anything that crossed the gap he made.

"Ruby! We need to get a shield unit up front to make a foothold!" He whispered as he went back to his screen and began to issue commands to his army instead of having them charge blindly to follow Ruby.

"I know," His ally replied, "I sent four shield walls your way, keep his men focused there. I'm going to scale the left wall while he pulled soldiers off it to engage us in the breach." Cardin nodded and held his forces back to see Ruby's shield wall unit moving up to the wall.

Jaune grinned as he saw a large metal wall coming in to block the gunfire from his soldiers and pulls his troops back to another intersection of the fortress, allowing the Rose Bird army to spill in and give chase to his men. "Pyrrha, now!" he shouted as his men once more took up position to open fire on the advancing shield wall.

"Yes!" Pyrrha said with a triumphant grin as she unleashed her hidden Special Forces units to come smashing on the force inside their fortress, massacring the army from behind as Cardin and Ruby struggled to regain control of their breach, Jaune activated his gunships and had them begin to circle above the now trapped army.

"Noooo!" Ruby shouted as Jaune was able to repeal her unit sent to scale the wall and watched with tears as his gunships routed the combined force of her and Cardin's armies in mere minutes with Pyrrha's Special Forces slaughtering them as they fled the fortress.

"Well, can either of you two tell me where your plan went wrong?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she shut the 3-D hologram off.

"We shouldn't have rushed in so heavily…" Cardin groaned as he held his head in his hands as Ruby had tears streaming down her face.

"Actually no, the speed in which you penetrated their walls was impressive, the only error you made was focusing your troops on chasing after Jaune's units instead of trying to spread out through the fortress. Jaune could you explain why you didn't use your gunships to take out Cardin's artillery?" the teacher asked as she turned her attention to him.

"Well….." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought it might be better to lure him in than to force them to take the walls with ropes and ladders," Jaune answered meekly under the intense gaze Glynda was giving him.

"excellent. You would have lost more men and the vantage point for your infantry to open fire on the….Rose Bird Confederacy," She said looking at the sullen forms of Cardin and Ruby. "Now then, let's go again, you'll be swapping sides for one more siege before we move onto how to handle a Grimm swarm."

An hour later Jaune and Pyrrha walked out of the classroom, Jaune shaking his head as he watched a disheartened Ruby and Cardin walk out of the class behind him.

"Don't worry guys; I'm sure one day you'll win a match against the Mighty Arkos Alliance!" He said with a snarky tone before letting his chuckle die on his lips at the glare from the other two team leaders before he walked away with Pyrrha.

"So…" Pyrrha said with a smug grin on her face, relishing their brutal victories over Ruby and Cardin, "The Arkos Alliance?" She asked, smile still in place making Jaune laugh nervously and rub the back of his head.

"Y-yeah...I may get a bit carried away when I'm in a game… Sorry." She let out a giggle at his admission, which made Jaune turn his head; he never pictured Pyrrha as the type of girl that laughed like _that._

"It's okay, it was an enjoyable experience, I think we did well," She beamed at him as they neared their room.

"Well, it didn't help Cardin kept rushing out to fight us all the time." He laughed lightly as they thought back on the siege game they had to play.

"It was interesting to handle a massive Grimm swarm like that," She commented as her mind went back to how the four leaders had to control a swarm of thousands of Grimm attacking a walled city.

"Yeah, shame we lost that round, though, if only the Atlas fleet were able to come back us up in time we could have beaten the horde instead of evacuating our survivors into their fleet," Jaune let out with a groan.

"Well at least you managed to do that much, I wasn't thinking of calling for reinforcements from Atlas…" Pyrrha admitted. Jaune just smiled and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, one day we'll get it right," He said, doing his best to try and lighten the mood. "So what now?" we don't have another class scheduled for the next hour or so."

"Well, the training room is always open; would you be up for a spar?" Pyrrha said as she tapped his shield arm lightly. Jaune grinned and walked down to the training center with his partner beside him.

* * *

**So I am going to go with there being a smaller amount of actual classes in the school, with Oobleck, Port and Glynda being the only staff to teach as they will be letting the students do as they will throughout and in-between the classes, with all day sparring/group combat and weapons maintenance or so on before they can go on missions. **

**As for Cardin, I have some plans for him to be more of an actual character instead of cliché jackass, Yes it was a bit of bashing but I couldn't really do that intro any other way, not to mention I'm changing the fanfiction interpretation of Beacon not allowing violence in the school where it's shown that it is merely frowned upon by some staff. It's a school to train warriors. There will be violence.**

**I am going to make a point in this not here that, Aura will be healing wounds, yes, but it doesn't stop the pain from happening, nor will be a magical shield from all attacks in this story as that will make it a boring story to write if no one can be injured in a fight between Aura users. So if there is extreme external/internal damage, it will still create a wound on the person before the Aura can heal it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter, been a busy few months of avoiding life lol.**

**Anyway, here you go, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Jaune groaned as he got off the floor of the training room he and Pyrrha had gone to spar in, rubbing his jaw as his head rang from being struck by the shaft of Pyrrha's spear. He stood and quickly ducked behind his shield as she shifted her spear into her rifle and fired upon him with aura infused bullets, his shield held strong, and he was able to withstand the barrage of gunfire while using the time to regain his senses. The shooting stopped, and he peaked his head over the top of his shield, his eyes widening as he saw Pyrrha had sprinted at him and was about to kick him aside to deliver another beating with her sword. He took the kick to his shield and rolled back to get on his feet, his shield going to the left to block her sword while his sword was stopped dead by her shield on the right. He was too slow to stop her foot from pushing against his chest and shoving him away and making Jaune duck as her shield slashed at the space his head was at.

Seeing her arm still outstretched Jaune lifted his shield arm up to try and force it aside only for Pyrrha to leap over him, he was starting to sweat as he barely managed to put his shield in place to stop the sword strike against his back. Spinning around while pulling his shield up Jaune bashed against his partner and sent her reeling back from the force of the blow before lifting his sword up to point at her from the top of his shield. Pyrrha got in her stance and shifted her sword into a spear again before charging. Jaune rolled to the side to avoid her charge and grinned, making Pyrrha look at him in confusion before he mecha-shifted his shield back into his sheath and gripped the base which had formed to take a grip on the end for him to hold, mecha-shifting into a second weapon.

"Let's change it up," He said before launching himself forward and smashing his sword against Pyrrha's new mecha-shifted sword. Following it up with his sheath going under her shield and disarming her of her trusted weapon before she smashed her shield down on his arm to make him drop his sheath before kicking him away to grab her shield again. Jaune was charging at her when his sheath glowed black and flung itself at his head. Barely moving out of the way in time to avoid the weapon Jaune was left open as Pyrrha was in front of him sweeping his legs out from under him. She pinned him to the ground with her newly formed spear at his neck, he stared up at his partner and back to the spear before laying his head back down on the floor. "Okay, okay… you win, again."

She grinned triumphantly as he rose to his feet after removing the spear from his throat. "You did well Jaune, You lasted a whole five minutes that time."

"It's not fair; your semblance is so overpowered," He muttered before taking a fighting stance as Pyrrha sent his sheath back to him. After mecha-shifting it as a shield and readying himself, he held his position as she advanced and swung her spear at him. Deflecting it and barely being able to duck as she swung her shield at his head, not wanting to get caught in a stalemate as she had proven to be able to kick faster than he could deflect, he jumped back and charged again.

Their shields smashing against each other as she blocked his charge, Jaune was able to deflect her sword thrust and send it away in the parry, the blond teen dropped his kite shield to the ground making her take a step forward as she lost the resistance holding her back and used her momentum to grip her shield with his free hand and toss it aside. He pushed his shield off the ground at her feet before swinging his sword at her head; Pyrrha took a step back before using her semblance to bring his shield up to block his sword.

Jaune kicked the shield and ripped it from her mental grasp as he went to move toward Pyrrha, forcing her focus on keeping it from coming at her before he moved around it and swung his sword down; Pyrrha deftly raised her blade to intercept his and parries it to the side. Undeterred Jaune swung it back up, forcing her to the defensive for the first time in their half hour spar as he rained blow after blow on her, not being able to break past her defense parries but managing to keep her from gaining the offensive momentum she used to push him back.

He thought he had her for the moment until the blond noticed that she was smirking the entire as he attacked her. Suddenly he felt his shield slam into his back as hers spun like a discus and came flying at his face, he tried to move but felt his armor holding him in place.

"Oh, that's cruel!" He muttered before activating his semblance to have the shield bounce off his forehead harmlessly. "Okay, I give up, you win." He said before he felt Pyrrha release him and give him his sword and shield.

"You had me for a moment there Jaune," She said as they walked down the stairs to their lockers.

"I thought I did, but you were just making me get a false sense of security to open myself to your attacks."

Pyrrha said nothing as he opened his locker to put his weapons away. "I'm not trying to be mean," he said sensing he offended her. "I'm just not on your level."

"I admit, against most fighters my semblance gives me a significant edge in combat," She replied as she put her weapons away. "Your semblance is just the worst to use against me, though."

"Yeah, being able to turn into metal is the worst against you haha," Jaune said as they left the lockers and headed down tot Professor Oobleck's class. Pyrrha smiled and made a noise of agreement before returning to silence as they made their way down the hallway. They arrived and took their seats moments before Ruby and Cardin arrived.

* * *

"Well, I have to say I'm disappointed in Cardin," Jaune said as he left with Pyrrha to head back to their rooms after they finished their time in Oobleck's class. "I can't stand people being so racist…" He added with a grimace. Pyrrha kept her silence, not sure what words to offer but agreeing with him by nodding to his words.

They walked back to their room in silence before arriving at their room, Jaune's instincts and Pyrrha's timely intervention saving him from having a Xbone controller smashing against his head and burying itself in the wall. They turned to see Nora smiling reluctantly at seeing she almost brained her leader while Ren just sat calmly in his chair with the corners of his mouth lifting up.

"Sorry Captain Jaune!" Nora said as she skipped over to the wall and yanked her controller out of it to sit back down in her chair and resume playing what sounded like Covenant wars. Jaune said nothing, just looking at the hole in the wall of their room and pinching his nose as he let out a sigh.

"Nora. We're going to have to….." He trailed off seeing they were, in fact, playing the new Covenant Wars Master collection. "Let me play next."

Pyrrha face palmed and went to pick up a book from her desk as Jaune took Ren's controller and started playing with Nora while Ren came over to Pyrrha's desk.

"So, how has your day been?" He asked as they both watched their teammates fighting on the Xbone.

"It was interesting," She remarked before they heard the sound of an explosion and they both turned to see Jaune groaning as Nora laughed triumphantly.

"How do you even have a bazooka!?" He cried out before dropping his controller and letting out a string of profanity as Nora shot his corpse off the edge of a cliff. "We're on the same team!" Nora merely laughed at her cruel torment of Jaune's virtual body, Jaune played for a few more moments before he too hurled his controller on the ground.

"Why did you drive me off a cliff!?" He turned from a grinning Nora to look at his partner and Ren, "Who wants to play online?" He asked gesturing to the two free controllers on Ren's bed. Ren nodded and went to grab them while Pyrrha looked hesitant at the thought.

"I don't know…I never played a video game before…" She defended, all life in their room was paused, and her teammates turned to stare at her in disbelief. "I was always busy in Mistral! I had to regularly train for the tournaments as well as manage my sponsorship to Pumpkin Petes."

"Well," Jaune began, as the start of a grin spread on his face. "Don't worry; I won't be too harsh on you…nooby."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and held her hand out, the control in Ren's left hand flying into hers as she pulled a chair over to sit next to Jaune while Ren took a seat near Pyrrha. Ren launched the online mode and watched as everyone synced their controllers for four players after Jaune was able to show Pyrrha how to activate her controller.

"Hmm, there is already a team on the wifi wanting to challenge us," Ren said before they picked the characters to play, each of team JNPR picking a Spartan super soldier while the opposing team chose a varying list of aliens, one Grunt, one Elite, one Jackal, and the last being a Brute. The match began, and Jaune helped Pyrrha take a vantage point to use her sniper rifle while Ren and Nora stayed close by, repressing Laughter at watching their legendary teammate struggle to figure out the controls with Jaune's help.

"What the…" Nora spoke up, distracting Jaune from showing Pyrrha how to activate the scope for her sniper rifle. "Guys look at this," Jaune turned to Nora's screen and let out a roaring laugh at the sight of the Grunt was running around in circles with her alien teammates just staring at her completely still. Nora joined him in a loud laughter before Ren and Pyrrha joined in quietly chuckling at the sight.

"Oh man, that's funny. What the hell do you think they're doing there?" Jaune asked as he wiped away a tear from his face.

"No idea lets blow them up!" Nora replied with a shout as she pulled out a bazooka and took aim at the group.

Jaune grinned as he saw Nora get a killing streak by annihilating the opposing team and quickly went down to their spawn point with a shotgun while Ren helped Pyrrha use her sniper rifle as Jaune shot the yellow brute point-blank with his shotgun before gunning down the black and white elite. Pyrrha making a sound of excitement as she managed to kill the white grunt and Red Jackal with a single shot. The other team respawned again,

"Wow," Jaune remarked as he saw the Elite killed the Grunt with a misplaced sticky grenade that stuck on the grunt's face and exploded. Not letting the advantage of the Brute and Jackal being distracted as they looked at the remains of the Grunt and Nora machine-gunning their Elite, Jaune put the Jackal down with his own grenade before assassinating the Brute after Pyrrha was able to drop its shield with a pair of well-placed shots.

Seconds later a controller buried itself halfway into the door of their room making them all jump.

* * *

Ruby grinned as she and Yang installed the Xbone console to their dorm television while Blake and Weiss watched with feigned detachment.

"I'm so glad Dad shipped this here," Yang said to Ruby as she plugged various cables into the display before she watched her sister hand controllers to Blake and Weiss, the latter stared at it with absolute puzzlement while Blake was slowly testing the buttons and triggers on the controller, "Oh, there's a player online nearby, wanna challenge em, Rubes?" Yang asked, turning to her younger sister. Ruby nodded, with a grin spreading on her face as she, Yang, and Blake activated their controllers.

"I'll take the jackal, Blake, you should try the Elite," Ruby spoke as she rolled her eyes seeing Yang picked a Brute, and quickly made it's fur bright gold to match her hair, typical Yang…

"How do you start this thing?" Weiss snapped as she futilely tried to turn the controller on and sync it to the Xbone. Ruby reached over and pushed down on the button in the middle of Weiss's controller, the two watching as it lit up and synced to the console. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Don't thank her; you're going to have to play the grunt since we picked all the good characters," Yang piped in as she saw a small hunched over creature wearing a gas mask appear on the screen. Weiss made a face at the beast and turned to her partner.

"I have to play that?" Her voice was full of regret and repulsion at the sight of the thing on screen. Ruby and Yang laughed lightly in unison while Blake merely smirked at the Schnee Heiress's misfortune. Ruby helped her change the color scheme to match something Weiss could barely approve of on the thing before they were ready

After setting up the game and joining the other team to fight Yang and Ruby got their weapons charged, only to pause when they heard Weiss begin to panic, turning to look at her character running in a circle and not able to arm her character. Soon the room burst into outright laughter when Ruby and Yang couldn't restrain themselves at their teammates poor game skills.

"Hey, is that one of the other players?" Blake asked, pointing with her finger toward the screen, Yang and Ruby drowned out her question with another bout of laughter as Weiss stopped spinning in place and was now bouncing while walking backward and growing into a good deal of panic. Then an explosion happened to kill all four of their characters.

"WHAT?!" Yang shouted in disbelief as they lost the game in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe you should have been focused on the other team instead of Weiss not knowing how to play," Blake commented as Ruby began to point and stutter something about losing her winning streak, Yang gave her the finger and looked at the screen.

"NorseBomber…." She muttered putting her finger on her chin before snorting. "Hey, Blake, who in Beacon do you know that is super into blowing shit up?"

"….We just got destroyed by Nora? Are you kidding me!?" Ruby exclaimed before rising from her seat, hand raised dramatically in the air as she continued to speak, "Our team's honor has been challenged. We must have revenge!" She said before they respawned, only to have the white and black shotgunner move in and tear them apart with aid from a red and gold sniper.

"But vengeance…" Ruby whispered as she slumped overseeing that she and Yang were defeated with ease as Blake having learned how to shoot, accidently threw a plasma grenade at Weiss on accident. After having her character assassinated Yang let out a long yell and hurled her controller, it carving a hole through the door to her teams room and hearing it embed itself into the door of team JNPR across the hall.

"….Ruby would you go get that?" Yang asked hesitantly, obviously nervous about explaining how she broke the door to both rooms. Ruby gave her older sister a deadpan stare and shook her head.

"No, you have to pick up your own mess Yang, or should I tell Blake about the Achievemen Arcadium center incident?" Yang paled considerably, mouth going ajar while the other half of their team perked up and looked at her curiously.

"Right, I'll be back in a flash!" Yang shouted as she almost tore the door off its hinges to get out of the room. Taking a few hurried steps she paused seeing the controller was indeed stuck in the door, which was opening to have Jaune walk out, his head turning from Yang, to the controller and back to her.

"…"

"It's not what it looks like!" Yang said, heat running to her face as Jaune and now Pyrrha having come out to stand next to her partner stared Yang down.

"What is it supposed to look like?" The leader of JNPR asked, his eyebrow rising while Pyrrha dislodged the controller from their door. Yang stammered for a moment, brain failing to give her a solid word to fall back on while half of team JNPR stared her down. "You know what, don't worry about it, just try not to rage quit to hard next time I destroy you, noob," Jaune said with a grin appearing on his face. Yang narrowed her eyes at Jaune who did the same, smile still in place as she started to growl at him.

"Oh, it's on now, Arc. Prepare to meet obliteration!" Yang roared before stomping off to her room and slamming the door shut, before coming right back out and quietly thanking Pyrrha as she took the controller from the red haired champion's hand. Pyrrha looked confused from what transpired before leaning back from the sight of the devilish grin Jaune had on his face.

"Jaune, you're starting to worry me."

Jaune snapped his head to his partner as if breaking from a trance; He laughed sheepishly and apologized before they went back to their room.

"So, I take it we were playing against team RWBY just now?" Ren asked as his teammates returned, Jaune nodded and saw that the game had been shut off, Nora had gone to bed, and Pyrrha walked past her partner to the shower room.

"Yeah, I'll talk to someone about getting that fixed tomorrow," Jaune said, gesturing with his hand to the door and the small hole Yang made in it "So apparently Yang has declared war on us now…" he mentioned casually as he sat down and pulled out a comic of X-Ray and Vav as Pyrrha started her shower.

"So, what school did you attend before Beacon?" Ren asked, he and Jaune began to get into a discussion of their former schools when Pyrrha finished showering and soon came out, having changed into her night clothes, which consisted of a red gown which matched her hair. Jaune yawned and soon was able to shower and changed into his night clothes as well, coming out to see Ren was just laying down before he went to his own bed.

He woke up first the next morning, seeing Pyrrha and Ren waking up mere moments after him. Ren opting to go shower while Pyrrha let out a yawn and pulled the blanket off her bed. Jaune was taking a drink from a glass of water and froze, water spilling down his chin and onto the floor as he gazed at the sight before him.

Pyrrha's gown had been pulled up during the night and was now exposing her toned and long legs, as well as the black lacy panties she wore under the dress. Pyrrha turned her head, not noticing him and sat up. With her backside to him, Jaune imagined her without the gown and let a breath he'd been holding out before shaking his head and trying to get his blood back to his brain instead of his dick.

"So Jaune, would you like to spar again today?" She asked, moving over to him and getting a drink herself. The memory of the sheer beating he took at his partner's hands fresh on his mind made Jaune turn that idea down. Pyrrha nodded, taking the answer in stride.

"Sorry, maybe next time I'll let you destroy me again," He replied with a grin clasping his partner on the shoulder making her smile at him. The image of her panty covered crotch broke to the front of his mind again, forcing to keep a smile and not blush he turned to see the needed distraction of Nora snoring in bed.

"Nora," He began, trying to get over the sound of her snoring giggles about pancakes. "Nora you need to wa-" Jaune was cut off as Nora's hand lashed out in a lazy swipe, catching him across the chest and sending him flying across the room and embedding him in the wall. Jaune felt his aura working to shield him from the damage but still groaned, he knew Nora was strong to be swinging around her warhammer like she did, but he never knew how powerful she was until now.

Pyrrha stared at Nora, mouth opening slightly before she turned to her partner and helped pry him from the wall just as Ren exited the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, pink eyes turned to look at his teammate helping his leader out of the wall.

"You tried to wake Nora up didn't you?" He asked, though his tone making it come across he knew full well what he just saw. Pyrrha grunted as she managed to pull Jaune from the wall, her partner flopping face first onto the carpet. "I warned you against that," he muttered before he went to get his uniform and change.

Groaning Jaune stood up and shook himself to try and get the dust and debris off his clothing before he and Pyrrha went to their separate changing rooms to put their uniforms on. Emerging to see Ren and Nora also ready to begin their day.

"Breakfast then?" Jaune asked as he saw Nora already finishing her pre-breakfast meal. Focusing on not starting at her bouncing chest, Jaune turned to her partner Ren who nodded at him wordlessly. Team JNPR left their room and made their way toward the cafeteria, arriving moments before Team RWBY did, Yang and Ruby making pointed glares and threatening gestures toward JNPR, the loss they suffered to Jaune and his team very much fresh in mind.

Hearing commotion outside of the antics of Team RWBY drew Jaune's attention to a female rabbit Faunas surrounded by the members of Team CRDl, with their leader Cardin harshly tugging on the girl's rabbit ears.

"Shit, they're real!" Cardin laughed as he continued to pull the poor girl's ears, seeing no one else rising to do anything Jaune stood up and was halfway to where the bullying was taking place before a strong hand gripped his shoulder, he looked up to see a larger student standing next to him shake his head.

"Don't worry, it's under control." His fellow student said before gesturing with his chin toward a smaller woman wearing a mixing attire of custom clothing walked right toward the table, reared her hand back, with a brass covered purse clutched in hand before smashing it straight upwards into Cardin's crotch making him drop like a sack of bricks before following up with a backhand to send him flying over the table.

Jaune watched with a good deal of admiration for the girl's skill as she was battering around the members of Cardin's team without so much as looking at them while simultaneously speaking to the rabbit Faunas for ten minutes, horribly beating team CRDL with her purse. After smashing Russel's face through the table she and the Faunas girl left, the larger male student shaking Jaune's hand and nearly crushing it as well as yanking his arm from his socket at the same time.

"Thanks again, I'm Yatsuhashi, that was my team leader Coco helping out my partner Velvet. I appreciate you going to do something but we can look out for our own." Jaune nodded and did his best to give Yatsuhashi's hand a firm squeeze before they parted ways. Jaune glanced at the ruined and groaning form of team CRDL before heading back to his team's table.

"Well, that was a thing," He said absently grabbing his fork and knife to cut his pancakes up, only for the utensils to smack directly onto the plate. He looked down, shocked at the lack of food before looking up and narrowing his eyes at Nora who was whistling innocently with her now larger stack of pancakes. Looking at his teammate in annoyance he went to grab some more food and came back, guarding his remaining pancakes against a roving fork trying to take them from his plate.

"Nora, _no_!" He grunted, trying to force the fork away, luckily Pyrrha intervened and used her semblance to take the fork from her teammate's hand and allow Jaune to slice food up in peace. "Thanks, Pyrrha."

"You're welcome," She said with a warm smile before she began to start eating her food as well, Nora pouted before she was able to use her fork again to start eating her food. Jaune watched as a pair of medics came into pull Cardin and his team off the floor and drag them to the nurse's office.

"What an asshole," Jaune spit out as he turned his gaze back to his food, finishing it just as Ruby came over to sit down to his right.

"Yang says she's sorry for breaking a hole in your door," The young team leader said, Jaune looked back to Weiss palming her face while Blake shook her head as Yang gave him a gesture clearly stating otherwise.

"I'm sure she is."

"Are you going to be going to the team practice match today?" She asked, completely oblivious to the now two hand gestures Yang was presenting him while sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, my team is scheduled for that I think," He replied finishing the last bite of his food and reaching for his glass of water.

"I'm excited to see what you guys could do, but we'll totally wipe the floor with you," Ruby taunted. Jaune smirked at her as he finished his drink. Another gauntlet thrown down, team RWBY seemed to be itching to become rivals to his team.

"What do you three say?" Jaune asked, giving a nod toward his three teammates, Ren and Nora nodded with Pyrrha looking toward Yang, worried about the fire in her eyes directed at Jaune.

"It's settled then; we'll fight you in the practice matches!" Ruby said before zipping away toward her table, Yang adopting a friendly wave as he sister turned in her direction. Jaune chuckled before turning back to his team.

"I think this will be fun!" Pyrrha added.

"Indeed plus we can get to work on fighting in sync more," Ren said, adding his two cents to Pyrrha's consenting opinion

"Beep, Beep I'm a peep."

Ren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before palming his face with his hand as Jaune and Pyrrha just stared at Nora who was completely ignoring them for playing with the last of the food she stole from Jaune. "Nora is excited to fight team RWBY," Ren muttered as he saw Jaune struggle to not laugh at his teammate's antics.

"It will have to be after our strategy class with Professor Goodwitch," Jaune said as he stood up to put his tray away, Pyrrha rising up to join him with her own empty plate as Ren stayed to wait for Nora before they went to follow.

Ruby had already gotten to the classroom before them with her partner Weiss in tow, Jaune was not surprised to see Cardin absent given the beating he received from the student known as Coco.

Professor Goodwitch didn't make mention of the incident, merely gesturing for Jaune and Pyrrha to take their seats. Doing as ordered, they saw their computer screens appear before them.

"Mr. Arc, given you performed so well in the last class I am having you play strictly on the offensive this time. Ms. Rose has to learn how to counter an assault on a fortified position before we move you onto the next level," Professor Goodwitch said as the simulation started, the same fortress from before appearing before them. Jaune took the time to get a large mixed force of infantry, and artillery while Pyrrha he saw had worked in tandem with him again and was using her funds to purchase a small fleet of attack ships as well as the Special Forces units she used so well against Cardin and Ruby in the last class they had.

"You may have defeated the Rose Bird Confederacy!" Ruby shouted rising from her chair and point her finger at Jaune and Pyrrha, Professor Goodwitch just sighed and rubbed her temple as Ruby grabbed and lifted Weiss from her chair as well, "But the White Rose Union will have revenge!" Weiss flushed with embarrassment at the way Jaune and Pyrrha just stared at her. Pyrrha turned to Jaune, and they both nodded before following.

* * *

Ozpin sighed happily as he his morning coffee, the trademark white mug held tight in his grip as he walked to his office, he stopped after opening the door seeing the head of a man sitting in the chair facing his desk.

"Finally made it to the big leagues, always knew you had it in you, Ozpin," The stranger spoke as he sensed Ozpin enter the room.

"You have me at a disadvantage," Ozpin replied as he walked toward his desk and around it, the second he got next to his chair he turned to look at the man sitting across from him, his mug fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor. The hand holding his can lifted it up to level it at the seated man.

"You can't be Jonas, he died."

"You're right. Jonas died when you left me in those tunnels all those years back," he reached up to remove his sunglasses and set them down on the table. Red eyes stared back as black lines spread out from his eye sockets like veins covering his face. "When you left me to die in those tunnels I found something ancient looking for someone like me- put the cane down," He said, sensing Ozpin priming to attack.

Reluctantly Ozpin lowered his weapon and looked at his dead friend closely.

"Jonas, I'm-"

"You already said it, Jonas is dead. My name is Cain now, and this is not a social visit, Ozpin. I'm here to talk about Salem. Yes, I know about her," The creature known as Cain said with calmness, leaning forward and placing jacket covered elbows on his desk. Grimm red eyes looking directly at the Beacon headmaster as he spoke. "My sister, young as she is has chosen to ignore the balance we strive to maintain."

"Balance?" Ozpin asked, Cain ignored him and kept speaking.

"Yes, there is a balance to the way the world is, or do you think Grimm just stick to the darkness and forests for fun? One day I'll tell you more about that should I find you ready to hear it."

"I have to go now, but I'll let you know I'll be on your side in the coming battles, ready your kingdom as best you can, Salem has set a storm in motion through her pawns." Without another word Cain just vanished from his chair when Ozpin blinked.

Ozpin looked at the now vacant chair, to the coffee stained floor before he sighed with his hands cupping his face for a moment before he took a breath and sat in his chair, pressing on his intercom he called for Glynda to contact General Ironwood and the other members of the group while he made calls to the Ruling Council of Vale.

Linebreak

Jaune and Pyrrha walked out of the class with Weiss and Ruby next to them, Ruby smiling widely at them. Ruby and Weiss worked far better than her one-time team up with Cardin had been, as Weiss was able to rein in on Ruby's impulse to strike out and attack Jaune before he attacked the walls. Though they both lost to the 'Arkos alliance,' it was a costly victory for Jaune and Pyrrha's armies.

"You did well, this time, Ruby!" Pyrrha congratulated, making the younger huntress beam with pride.

"If you waited a few more moments you could have trapped us both in a tight spot," Jaune noted. Weiss held back a groan, it would be undignified of her to do so in front of Jaune and Pyrrha, the praise they gave Ruby would keep her excited for days on end, which meant there would be no studying going on in their dorm room whatsoever…

Still, though, she was happy that her team leader showed _some _sense in strategy. The two pairs had gone to their respective dorm rooms, knowing their remaining team members would be waiting for them.

"So," Jaune said as he closed the door behind him after Pyrrha entered the room. "We have a good hour or so before we're scheduled to fight team RWBY…who wants to play another game?" He asked, walking over to and turning on the game console.

"Would you look at that." Nora piped up, pulling two more chairs near their wall mounted television, "Looks like they want another rematch." She said with a grin that promised punishment to the game invite from Yang.

"Offense-Defense?" Pyrrha asked as Ren tossed her and Jaune controllers. "What is that about?"

"It's basically half the players have to play the defenders, in heavily armored cars while the other half plays the offense and has to try and outrun them to the finish line. It's a fantastic game!"

"Well, I'll have to give it a try." Pyrrha smiled as she turned her controller on and joined the team Ren set up to fight team RWBY.

"Jaune, you and Nora can go blocker, I'll go runner with Pyrrha." Ren spoke, "It's the easier job in the game so you'll get it down faster." He added seeing his teammate's confused expression.

"Ah, alright…"

The game began, and Jaune's orange armored van appeared behind Pyrrha's matching lowrider. Next to them were the green team of Ren and Nora and the two other pairs that consisted of team RWBY, Jaune assumed Ruby and Weiss had picked the Red cars while Blake and Yang were the purple duos, right on his left, He grinned as the countdown timer started, ending with a ding and all the cars accelerating to speed out of the starting zone.

Immediately Jaune went up and rammed who he hoped was Blake driving, sending her car spinning out of controller so her blocker would smash into her, all the while Jaune laughed.

His joy was short lived when Pyrrha let out a noise of annoyance as Ruby managed to get close and ram her off a bridge. Diverting from his trolling of the enemy blonde, Jaune came up and smashed Ruby aside just in time for Pyrrha to respawn and resume her place.

He saw Yang coming at him fast and got ready to fight her again only for Nora to let out a giggle as something attached to the back of his car.

"How did you get a grenade launcher?" he asked, dumbfounded at the sticky grenade stuck to his vehicle. Reality set back in as Nora detonated her bomb and sent Jaune flying for Ren to sneak past his flipped over blocker car. "Damn it, Nora!" He shouted as she laughed and drove by, smashing an idle Yang aside and moving ahead.

* * *

Yang growled as she saw Jaune's blocker car smash into her again and did her best to try and shake him off, every time he stopped Blake he would go out of his way to crash into Yang's car. _Every. Damn. Time_…. He would have to pay for this, Yang decided as she managed to get free when Ruby got his attention by hitting Pyrrha off a bridge.

Just as she caught up with the rival blond of JNPR, she saw something fly past her screen and attach to the back of his blocker car, shortly before detonating. Sending Jaune's car flipping over and making the car explode. The busty blonde let a grin cross her face hearing a shout of 'Damn it, Nora!' come from across the hall.

"Yang! Help!" Blake cried as Nora and Ruby were now bullying her car off the road up ahead.

"Yang, as your leader, I order you to ignore her!" Ruby said as she and Nora slowly pinned Blake against a tree and rammed into her over and over. Yang smashed into Nora sending her spiraling away and giving Blake an opening to escape.

Weiss smiled as she calmly drove ahead of the antics of her team behind her, only for her joy to turn to ash as Jaune smashed into her rear and sent her car spinning out of control before he pinned her against a boulder and began smashing against her, moving in reverse to block Ren's car and allow Pyrrha to take the lead as the rest of the teams came up to have their fight happen there.

Yang narrowed her eyes as she saw Jaune break off to chase after Nora who was going after Pyrrha's car.

"Well, can't have that." She said breaking off from smashing Weiss's car and moving ahead to rear end Ren's car while Ruby had him pinned to a tree and sending him speeding straight off a cliff.

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby said as she backed up and let her older sister pass her by.

"No problem, Rubes," Yang replied as she went to gain on Jaune, just as she was about to sandwich him between her and Nora he pulled off to the side, and she saw something splat against her bumper. "No…." Seconds later Jaune smashed against her side, and the front of her car exploded sending her catapulting backward onto Ruby's hood.

"No!" The now red-eyed boxer roared before snapping her controller in half, She was still breathing heavily while Blake slowly inched away from her and Ruby let out a sigh before reaching under her bed and pulling out a box filled with additional controllers, reaching in she grabbed and handed one to Yang as she sat back down. "Thanks, Rubes." She let out a breath before her hair start to lose its fiery glow, and she respawned her car.

Just as Pyrrha crossed the finish line and forcing team RWBY to watch Jaune and Pyrrha's avatar do a victory dance on the game over screen.

"God, even his character acts like an asshole."

"Yang! Jaune's not an asshole!" Ruby piped up, trying to defend her fellow team leader. Just after Ruby said this, she got a message on her Scroll from said person.

With narrowed eyes, Ruby turned from her panting older sister to open the message.

It was a picture of Jaune, flipping them all off with a scrunched up face with Pyrrha and Ren both holding their heads in their hands while Nora pulled down on her face and stuck her tongue out at them.

Yang's hair exploded upward as a fiery aura surrounded her whole body as she looked over her sister's shoulder to see the picture, while the other trio in team RWBY dove away for distance.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

Jaune untangled himself from behind Weiss and sped up to try and intercept Nora who was gunning full speed for Pyrrha.

"Nora as your team leader I order you to halt," Jaune spoke as he gained speed to Nora who was now bumping against Pyrrha's car. "Halt damn it!"

"Ignore him, Nora, _destroy_ everything in your wake." Ren piped in as he was being rammed by Ruby before Yang came and double teamed with her sister to send him off a cliff.

"Ren, you traitor!" Jaune shouted as Nora again fired a sticky grenade at Jaune's car, the blonde knight managed to swerve just in time to avoid the projective which landed on Yang's bumper, "Nora, blow it now!" Jaune commanded with a grin as he sideswiped Yang' s car sending her away just before she exploded and landed back on the hood of Ruby's car.

Jaune turned his attention back to Nora as he heard Yang's roar of frustration and laughed out loud, turning his attention to Nora's car he sped up and tried to spin her out before giving up ramming her from behind to get next to her and smash against the side of her car.

"No!" Nora cried out seeing Jaune was forcing her off the road and into the side of a cliff but unable to stop herself in time before she smashed head-on and left Jaune and Pyrrha in the lead to cross the finish line.

"Yes!" Jaune let out as Pyrrha crossed the line and won the game. Just as he watched his and her avatars dance on the game over screen, an idea popped into his brain. Pulling his Scroll out he entered the camera function and took a selfie of himself flipping off the camera with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked, though his tone made it sound like he knew what the answer would be while Pyrrha and Nora looked at him curiously.

"Going to troll Yang some more."

"Oooh! I wanna help!" Nora exclaimed as she got behind Jaune and made a face with him as he flipped the camera off again. After being happy with the photo, he entered the caption 'Suck it Xiao Long!' and sent it to Ruby's phone, knowing full well Yang would see it.

It had taken a few seconds before he and all of team JNPR heard Yang let out another angry roar.

"_THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"_

"You do know she's going to go take that out on you when we fight right?" Ren said as he shook his head at his team leader. He was rewarded with the sight of Jaune going a tad pale as the realization dawned on him.

* * *

Jaune grinned as he saw Team RWBY assemble across from his team on the training room floor, a few o the other teams had come to watch the first team battle of the first years with Professor Goodwitch being the referee to the match.

"The rules of this game will be each team will go until the other has been beaten by aura exhaustion or submission, or should I deem it necessary." The professor said before gesturing at both teams to get ready to fight.

"You ready for a beating, Arc?" Yang asked, a feral grin on her face as she smashed her fists together. The alarm sounded and she went rocketing forward, arms moving to punch him only for Jaune to go to the side and slam his shield into her, sending the blond of team RWBY to the step to the side only to take a hit to the face from Magnhild and be sent spinning head over heal only for a glyph to appear in the air and catch her.

Jaune moved forward and stopped Weiss dead in her charge with his shield blocking a thrust from her Rapier.

"Going to have to do better than that, Schnee!" He said before lashing out with a swing over the top of his shield and rolled forward as she stabbed again. His shield catching the Schnee heiress in the chest and sending her up to take a slash from Jaune's sword, before he could finish his swing, however a black cord wrapped around his sword arm and tugged him away, only for a well-placed shot from Pyrrha's carbine to sever the rope and allow Jaune to stare down Blake as Yang leapt at Pyrrha and smashed an explosive punch against her shield.

Jaune grunted as Blake lunged at him using both parts of her Gambal Shroud weapon to attack him with dual swords, he barely mecha-shifted his shield into its blade form to block both her blades. Jaune pushed her back, strong enough to overpower her block and swung his right sword at her head, Blake suddenly blurred in his vision, his sword passing through her harmlessly, had Jaune not seen her semblance in action against Ren before he might have been taken unaware by her appearing behind him. Turning around, he blocked her swords once more holding her in a deadlock, before pushing the smaller Huntress back and moving to slash her legs out from under her with the blade in his left hand.

Blake jumped gracefully above his leg and teleported again, once more trying to swing at his back. Placing both blades across his back, Jaune was able to save himself from taking a hit to his aura pool. He was distracted by Blake causing him to turn, he shoved her back and turned to face her, thrusting a sword at her only for Blake to block it and quickly launch a strike against this wrist with her heavier cleaver sword making him drop his shield-sword, He lashed out and clocked her across the jaw with the hilt of his sword after seeing her look behind him, he turned his head a tad before his eyes widened as Yang's fist was now inches away from his face.

The explosive punch from her gauntlet sent Jaune flying back and filled his vision with a white light as he was sent across the training grounds and slammed hard against the wall. He shook his head and was able to see the buxom brawler of team RWBY running at him full sprint. He grunted before rising to his feet, his second sword shifting back into a shield to block Yang's kick, the strike sent him reeling back just for Yang to grab onto his shield and rip it from his arm before tossing it away, the shield flying at Ren and about to strike him in the back with it as he fought against Ruby only for it to glow black and suddenly drop to the ground seconds before hitting him.

Jaune ducked his head and felt the heat from Yang's gauntlet shooting a round over his head before lashing out with his sword, Yang surprised him by taking the hit to her left gauntlet, merely scratching the metal on her arm but deflecting the blow easily and sending a quick set of strikes against Jaune's head and torso, the blond knight barely able to bring his sword up to lessen the blow to his face but was doubled over by the strength of Yang's instant follow-up punch to his stomach, she must have been seriously angry about the game she lost to him earlier on, and his mocking of her throughout…

In hindsight, he has regretted that choice as she oh so graciously helped him off the ground with her foot to his chin. Her extra leg keeping his sword locked to the floor as she kicked him away. He steadily rose to his feet, Yang taking her time in strolling over to him as his teammates were all busy fighting the remaining members of RWBY, he saw Pyrrha looking to come to his aid but kept busy avoiding slashes of Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Jaune looked up at Yang and held his free hand out to stall her as he spoke.

"I don't suppose if I said sorry, you'd have mercy?"

Yang didn't break her stride, merely getting close and giving a quick laugh as Jaune swung his leg out and swept her legs out from under her, before mounting her stomach and punching her in the jaw.

"Jaune, at least take me to dinner before getting this aggressive," She joked as he punched again, only to hit the floor and have her trap his hand before shoving him aside and mounting him instead, releasing a flurry of punches at his face.

Seeing how badly he was getting his ass kicked Jaune blocked his head with his forearms and rolled over to try and get Yang off him, managing to dislodge her and get on his feet only for Yang to knock him back down with a close liner to the temple.

Right, fighting her hand to hand was a bad idea. Well, time to get the trump card out. He activated his semblance, his body becoming coated in steel and grasping her incoming fist. The two blondes grinned at each other before Jaune grabbed her forearm and rolled backward, throwing her over his shoulder.

Pyrrha had managed to disarm Ruby of her gunscythe and saw Jaune evading and blocking Yang's attacks, she used her semblance to lift his shield and sword off the ground and slide toward him, the weapons landing at her partner's feet before Blake came in to aid Ruby, having been able to escape conflict with Ren, Weiss filling up her spot and keeping her gunblade wielding teammate occupied.

She ducked under a swipe from Blake's main sword and saw the dual wielding Huntress's eyes widen before she was sent flying away from a blow to the chest by Nora's warhammer, Nora standing in her place with a grin of triumph on her face.

Pyrrha turned back to see Jaune was unable to grasp his weapons as he was struggling to block and parry against the barrage of strikes Yang was sending his way, out of the corner of her eye the champion saw her partner's aura was dangerously low, it dipped just below the red as she saw Yang's fist smash into the steel coated arm of Jaune's semblance. The red-haired fighter watched in what looked like slow motion as Jaune's forearm lost its metal coating as Yang's weapon fired another shot, and followed up with smashing against his bare flesh. Her fist making a large indent and bending his arm inward slightly as the bone broke under her strike. Yang paused and took a step back as she saw Jaune clutching his now broken arm, and turned she heard Pyrrha running toward her just in time to get a shield bashed against her face.

Just as she was about to attack the buxom blonde of team RWBY, an alarm rang out, signaling the end of the match.

"Match is held at a draw, Mr. Arc. Please see yourself to the school medic." Jaune nodded, wordlessly before hissing as Pyrrha came to help him put his broken arm in a sling. Ren followed after dusting his shirt off while Nora skipped alongside them, whistling a jaunty tune as they left the arena and made their way to the medical wing of Beacon.

"I'm going to head back to the room, I'll get you caught up on your classwork," Ren said before heading off on his own.

"Wow!" Nora said with a whistle as they entered through a pair of sliding metal doors into the medical wing. "It's so shiny!" Pyrrha and Jaune nodded as they looked at the clean and shining floor, walls, and ceiling of the area.

"Why thank you!" The trio turned to see a man wearing an entirely matching black and dark purple suit staring at them from behind a desk near the door. "I'm the school medic, ho boy! That's a broken arm you got there," The man said rising from his chair and circling around to take Jaune to one of the beds.

"How long should it take for him to heal?" Nora asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet, the medic chuckled and turned from the disabled student.

"Broken bones should be okay, so long as they're not fractured in multiple places, the person's aura should heal it in a day or two." He answered in a nonchalant tone. Nora and Pyrrha nodded and left, trusting the medic to keep Jaune in good health for the meantime.

"So you think that should be how long it takes?" Jaune asked slowly as he gingerly helped the man remove the makeshift sling his arm was in.

"Well, let's take a look at how bad this is." The doctor said as he pulled over a large blank screen to cover Jaune's arm. He let out a hiss before pulling the screen away. "Yeah, whoever did this broke a lot of places in your forearm. We're going to have to put a medicus cast on it."

"A what?"

"A medicus cast. It's basically a regular cast but filled with Dust made to accelerate the healing process." Jaune noticed the excited expression on the man's face and felt a tad worried for his safety.

"You've done this before, right?"

"Nope!" the man replied pulling out a large metallic floating tube toward Jaune.

"No?! I thought you were the doctor!" Jaune said as suddenly metal straps appeared to hold him to the bed while the tube floated onto his broken arm.

"Oh I'm no doctor, I'm a medic." The purple and black dressed medic spoke before he started to push buttons on his scroll to activate the tube machine to enclose on Jaune's forearm.

"What's the difference?" Jaune asked before he started to feel needles penetrate his arm, before losing all feeling below his shoulder.

"A doctor is trained to heal people, a medic just makes you feel better, before you die." Jaune paled hearing this and struggled with his remaining arm and legs to try and get free. "You can call me Doc though." The medic said before pulling out a dart gun and shooting Jaune in the neck with a tranquilizer.

Just as the light started to fade while Jaune's eyes closed, he caught a glimpse of Doc taking out a pill bottle and swallowing two small capsules.

"Yeah, I'm _Doc_."

* * *

**Yes, Cain is an OC I created; he will be popping up here and there and taking a part in the long run of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And the lord said, let there be another chapter! So I spent a few weeks avoiding doing this until now, lol.  
**

* * *

Pyrrha walked in silence after closing the door to her dorm room behind her and headed to the medical wing her partner was residing in, when Ruby Rose ran up next to her.

"Hey Pyrrha," The leader of Team RWBY said in greeting as she walked in step with the older freshman.

"Hello Ruby," Pyrrha answered with a nod of her head as she continued her walk to Jaune's location.

"Going to check on Jaune?" Ruby asked as she watched her fellow huntress in training. Pyrrha nodded and smiled at her. The two soon began a discussion of Dust mechanisms for their respective weapons as they walked to the Medical wing. Just as they got near the two students saw Yang exiting the side hallway. The Blonde boxer paused seeing them before smiling and walking over to them.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha went on ahead to see her partner.

"Oh nothing, just came to see how Jaune was holding up, he seems fine to me," Yang said as she patted Ruby on the head. "Well I better go meet with Blake, we've got team coordination class in an hour so don't forget to show up!" She said as Ruby shoved her hand off her head with a pout.

* * *

Jaune's eyes shuddered open as he let out a tired sigh as he woke up, panicking as he realized he was strapped down to bed before the memories of the broken arm that brought him here came back.

"Yeah, I would freak out if I woke up strapped to a bed too, probably…" He turned his head and saw Yang sitting in a chair to his right, playing with a sharpie in between her fingers.

"Hey Yang," Jaune said with a groan as he cracked his neck and tried to shake his head awake. The blonde looked at him carefully studying his face before turning back to the sharpie in her hand, before nodding at him. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about things," She said with a chipper smile, before looking at his cast-encased arm and losing her pleasant attitude. "I just wanna say… I'm sorry for breaking your arm…."

"It's cool. I may have gotten a bit out of hand trolling you hahaha," Jaune waved it off with a laugh. Yang grinned at him and stared intently at his face a few moments making Jaune stare back before getting red in the face and looking away.

"Well I'm still gonna pay you back for this, I owe you that much," Yang declared before walking away, as she reached the door she cast one last look back at him before walking out and closing the door behind her. Seconds later it swung open Pyrrha walking in and freezing at the sight of Jaune in the bed.

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune called out seeing his partner standing in front of the closing door, mouth ajar and hand rising to cover it.

While he had been asleep, Yang had drawn three detailed penises on Jaune's face, one on each cheek and the last on his forehead pointing toward his mouth. Pyrrha stood there in silence for a moment just awestruck by the sight before shaking her head and walking over to Jaune, grabbing a rag from the medic's desk and soaking it in water from the jug near Jaune's bed.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha sat down, staring intently at his face as if pondering something before pulling up a mirror from the nightstand near the bed and showing Jaune his face. Jaune stared at his reflection, his mouth slowly dropping open in disbelief before he remembered the sharpie Yang was playing with when he woke up.

"_Damn it, Yang_!" He said with anger before deflating a second later and groaning as he tried to move his broken arm. The Medicus cast beeped rapidly as he did so, causing Pyrrha to glance at it.

"Well, you're almost healed; it says if you wait two more hours the bone should be completely fixed." She said before taking the wet rag and beginning to wipe the detailed dicks off his left cheek. Jaune stared at her for a moment before looking away and blushing as he noticed Pyrrha's face being so close and got embarrassed at having a cute girl so close to him.

Now that he thought about it, every girl he ran across was insanely attractive in one way or another. Was it something to do with aura? He never actually noticed this at the last school he was in so that threw that theory out the window.

Was the universe trying to tell him something by surrounding him with gorgeous warrior women? More importantly was that a good or bad thing? He was broken from his musing as Pyrrha turned his head to the side to get the sharpie dick on his right cheek. He noticed a hint of red on Pyrrha's face and was about to say something when the door opened with a slam making Pyrrha fall on top of Jaune before they both turned to see Ruby stare at them.

"R-Ruby! Hey!" Jaune greeted as Pyrrha got off him, her face as red as her hair before she set the rag down and moved to sit down and pretend she didn't just come close to mounting her partner on a bed.

"Hey," Ruby said as she grabbed the rag and finished wiping the dick off Jaune's forehead. "Yang did this all the time back at home to Uncle Qrow when he passed out," She explained as she noticed Jaune and Pyrrha staring at her being nonchalant about the situation. "It's why he doesn't sleep at our house in Patch anymore."

"_Right_…" Jaune thought as he shared a look with Pyrrha of incredulousness at that statement, Ruby suddenly backed away and looked at Jaune like a piece of art she just finished painting.

"There you go, good as new!" She proclaimed proudly. Before pulling out some sheets of paper from a compartment on her belt. "Here is the report you have to do for the strategy class by the way, Professor Goodwitch wanted you to do this to catch up since you missed the class yesterday,"

"Thanks, Ruby!" Jaune said in gratitude, before struggling to try and read the paper with one of his arms still trapped in a cast. After a moment of struggling he set them down on his lap and vowed to read them over and work when he was finally free from the damn medicus cast. As if on command said device emitted a loud series of beeps before splitting open on the top for his hand to lift out free, and fully healed. Doc having appeared from seemingly nowhere grabbed and carried the machine to his desk.

"Hmmm," He pondered as he looked at the screen on the cast, before turning to the three students, "Your aura is superb at healing it seems, my boy." He finished before the straps suddenly released Jaune from the bed. The blond leader of team JNPR rose from the bed, pausing to take his clothes from Pyrrha's extended hands.

"Thanks," He said nodding to his smiling teammate, Ruby had left promising to make Yang apologize for turning Jaune's face into a dick canvas leaving Jaune alone with Pyrrha.

"I'll go let Nora know you're ready for some team training exercises, " She said with a smile before moving to the door that was still open. Jaune smirked as she left before he changed into his uniform and soon followed after her, glancing at the medic with caution before moving when the man just waved pleasantly to him as he left.

"Well, I suppose I should go see what they want to do for team training," Jaune spoke aloud before cracking his neck from side to side and heading toward his room. Passing the occasional student or team as he did so before he stopped at his door. The blond swordsman was about to open the door when a hand clamped on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Yang standing before him, a smug grin on her face as she looked at him

"God damn it, Yang…" He said, shaking his head in disappointment at how happy she looked knowing he'd found her 'artwork.'

"What, you thought I would let a chance like that just slide by?" Her grin spread further threatening to split her face. Jaune merely sighed, not wanting to feed her with more bait to mess with his head.

"So about paying me back for the whole arm thing, know anywhere good to eat in the city?" Yang paused at his question, her grin dropping as she looked at him with her hand cupping her chin in thought.

"Hmmm, I think I know a place or two, I'll look around and get back to you." She replied before turning around and heading to her room. Jaune watching her leave, eyes drifting downward toward her hips before he shook his head and turned around. He heard a faint click behind the door and ducked as all his instincts screamed at him that danger was imminent. The upper half of their door exploded outward, fire bursting through the hole before the remaining half smacked into him and knocked the blond swordsman over, glancing up he saw Ren chasing after Nora, whose uniform was on fire down the hallway before grabbing a fire extinguisher.

Finding his words failing him Jaune slowly rose up, before his partner bumped into him, a shell-shocked look on her face hair frazzled and tiara knocked to the side with her uniform completely blackened.

Pyrrha turned in his general direction when he called her name out repeatedly and grabbed her shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked giving his partner a shake to break her from the daze she was in. She looked at him as if finally noticing her partner for the first time.

"Nora was cooking pancakes while Ren was taking a shower…."

"Pancakes?" Jaune looked inside the room and saw red liquid mixed with what he assume to be pancake batter covering the room, the kitchen area was blackened over from what had to be the explosion. "How did this come from pancakes!?" He shouted turning back to his partner, Pyrrha. The red-haired champion just nodded, still shocked from being most likely at the center of the food bomb.

He heard the door open again and saw Nora coming in, her clothing and hair singed from the fire with Ren coming in behind her, his clothing pristine and unaffected with a fire extinguisher still clutched in his hands.

"New rule," Jaune spoke as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nora is never ever allowed in the kitchen, ever again," Pyrrha having come back to her senses nodded with Ren as Nora just pouted at their leader.

"But _Jauuuuuune_!"

"No, You've lost your cooking privileges for all time," He said as Ren pulled his scroll out.

"…Jaune you have to make a Repair Report on yours, mine isn't working," the gun using teammate said giving Nora a pointed look, who was doing her best to look in the opposite direction. Sighing the blond swordsman pulled his scroll out and after a moment found the app to report the damage Nora caused. Giving her a look when he looked at the options listed to describe the incident, before settling on Dust related accident.

"So Ren, Pyrrha, Do either of you know how to cook by chance?" Jaune asked as he lightly stepped into the kitchen to check the pantries and fridge for anything salvageable. Ren shook his head while Pyrrha looked to the side.

"I never had time to learn between training for the Mistral tournament and managing my Pumpkin Pete's sponsorship…" She said before looking to her side, finding the shower fascinating at the moment.

"Okay, I'll try to make…something from this, you should change," Jaune replied as he turned around and went into the war zone that was their dorm kitchen. After a few moments of carefully testing the stove for any further explosions, he pulled out an undamaged cooking pan.

"Oh! You'll make pancakes!?" Nora shouted, bouncing on the heels of her feet before stopping as Jaune turned to glare at her. Nora pouted and sat back down as Jaune cooked some chicken, just after finishing it Pyrrha exited the shower room, having changed into a spare uniform. Taking a plate from Jaune's arm, letting out a giggle when he gave a deep bow as she took the plate from him, he went to hand two of the other parts to Nora and Ren before taking the last piece for himself.

"So, still wanna go to do some team practice later?" Jaune asked as he finished the last of his food just after Nora almost swallowed her's whole.

"Yes!

"I do think it would be good to work on our teamwork," Pyrrha said to which Ren nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then, best we're not here for Professor Goodwitch to see what Nora did…" Jaune spoke, turning to glare as Nora gave him a thumbs up with a grin before he rolled his eyes and moved to the door, his team gathering behind him and unable to see the smirk he had on his face.

After a brief stroll and having gathered their weapons and combat gear, team JNPR made their way to one of the larger training rooms. Following a set of instructions Jaune activated the controls.

"How many bots should we use?" He asked turning back to his team.

"Fifty!" Nora said with a leap as she twirled her warhammer around, deftly avoiding smashing it against Ren or Pyrrha before setting down with a slam. Jaune nodded and entered the number, a panel opened on the wall across from them, and dozens of robots marched out wielding clubs and firearms.

"Okay, so should we work on team moves?" Jaune asked as they moved as one toward the droids that took up a block formation across from them.

Grunting Jaune charged forward, shield raised up to cover his attack as the droids clumsily raised their guns and started to shoot rubber bullets at him, Pyrrha coming up next to him and quickly overtaking him.

Hurling her spear into the chest of an android before she leapt into the air and landed in their formation, grasping her spear and ripping it from the chest of the Android before bashing one to her left across the face and stabbed it in the back as it spun away from the force of the blow, her spear jutting out of its chest before it was kicked away.

Jaune blocked a club with his sword and used his shield to cover his side from a burst of gunfire before shoving the club away and spinning on his left foot to decapitate the gun wielding robot seconds later he ducked under a club before cutting the robot's legs off at the knee.

He was about to finish it off when Nora smashed her warhammer down on its head, crushing it entirely before Mecha-Shifting her weapon into its Grenade Launcher form and destroying all the remaining bots while Jaune and Pyrrha just got behind her and stared dumbstruck at the laughing demolitions girl.

"Okay…."Jaune spoke as the dust cleared showing all the droids had been blown to pieces. "That was stupidly easy…." He remarked, idly kicking a disembodied robot head as Pyrrha nodded, Nora let out a disappointed moan and start to gripe about getting more bots, but was dissuaded by Ren. Jaune was grateful for that, He'd have to come back her without Nora around if he wanted to actually do _anything_.

"Man, those droids are horrible. It's more challenging to fight Grimm than spar with those things. The S.D.C. really has to step up their work," Jaune let out with a groan as they passed team CRDL, still limping from the ass kicking they suffered from the leader of Team CFVY, none of the members of team JNPR saw Weiss staring at them, her mouth open in disbelief before closing and glaring at the blond leader of the team.

'_Oh, I'll make sure they 'step up'!_' The Schnee daughter thought in annoyance at Jaune's claim before she made her way to the library, pulling out her scroll and dialing up her older sister.

* * *

"So what now? We don't have anything else to do today," Jaune asked as the group walked to the courtyard having placed their weapons away after agreeing to leave the room alone until the Repair Report app told Jaune it was back to normal.

"Maybe we should go downtown? See some parts of the capital?" Pyrrha offered, Jaune smiled and turned to look at his partner.

"Yes! I'd love to see some parts of the city for once!"

Twenty minutes of walking and arranging a bullhead to take them down left Jaune crawling on the floor of the vehicle. Struggling not to vomit before it touched down and he rolled out onto the ground as the door slid open. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha stepping out and looking at him worryingly.

"So…" Ren said, drawing the word out as he looked at the two girls, "We take the bus instead from now on?"

"Blaaaaagh!" As if to make his point, Jaune decided that now would be a good time to turn and throw up all over a bush next to him.

"Agreed!" Nora and Pyrrha said in sync, all three of them staring at their leader as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'm okay guys," He said slowly and taking a deep breath, "I just forgot to take the pills I need before I get on a vehicle… Now then, where should we start?"

They made their way from the landing zones and into the heart of the capital city, deciding to split up into two groups, Ren and Nora heading to the arcade center while Jaune and Pyrrha went to the dining district.

"So are you sure you're feeling better, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, watching him carefully and put a hand on his shoulder. Jaune smiled at her before he pushed it off gently and telling her he was fine. They stepped into the district when someone quickly stopped in front of them. The small girl held out an autograph book and stared up at Pyrrha, completely ignoring her partner and thrusting the book up to the taller huntress.

"Please, can I have your autograph, Ms. Nikos! You're my hero!" the child shouted, a few heads turned to look at Jaune and Pyrrha, some even pulling out their scrolls and taking pictures. Pyrrha looked around, a light going out in her eyes after she handed the small book back to the young girl, who surprised the two students by latching onto the armor-clad Huntress and hugging her stomach. Smiling, Pyrrha put a hand on the girls head and patted it lightly before the child let go and ran over to her parents and friends.

Seeing the sad look in his partner's eyes Jaune reached into his belt, pulling a small ball from one of the pouches and hurled it on the ground, a cloud of smoke filling up the nearby area. Grabbing Pyrrha by the arm he pulled her away before she figured what he was about and followed him to escape into a nearby building, a smile on her face as they entered the nearest restaurant.

They looked around the lobby, a host coming over to them and guiding them to a table. Pyrrha nodded, still happy from the escape and was silent as they both took their seats.

"Thank you, Jaune…" She said after a moment of silence while they waited for a server to come to their table.

"Hey, that's what partners are for!" Her team leader said, with a wide grin. "Besides you looked pretty down when everyone started to take pictures, thought I'd better get us out of there." Pyrrha smiled at him, the light coming back to her eyes as she started to lean back and relax again. After placing orders, the two partners sat in silence before Jaune spoke up again. "So what do you think of Nora and Ren, bar the whole fire she started…"

"I enjoy our teammates, even with Nora's…explosive antics," Jaune let out a laugh at the, one that Pyrrha mirrored. "So Jaune," Pyrrha began, her eyes looking out of the window they sat near. "What brought you to attend Beacon?"

Jaune was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Well, I was accepted after I was put near the top of my class." He murmured, Pyrrha looked dissatisfied by the answer so he continued. "…I guess I was just a burden to my parents is the reason I am here now."

"A burden?" Jaune paused at her question, unsure if he wanted to proceed. Taking a deep breath, he started talking again.

"Yeah. After we had lost most of the jobs in town my dad sent me off to the nearby Academy, the headmaster owed him a favor, and I was admitted, my parents couldn't afford to feed my sisters and me so they sent us off to the academies." Jaune was quiet and looked down at his cup of tea while Pyrrha stared at him.

"I know, you told me that when we first met…," Pyrrha said before taking a deep breath and looking him in the eye.

"I guess I forgot about that after we had to fight that herd of Beowulfs," Jaune answered, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly having forgotten mentioning that.

"Jaune…I guess it is fair I tell you why I came to Beacon," Pyrrha spoke, her voice quiet and subdued as she idly stirred a straw in her glass of water. "Remember how Weiss told you about me being a celebrity in Mistral? Well, that's the reason."

"That? I thought you'd have enjoyed that!"

"Between the constant training, managing my career as a model for Pumpkin Pete's and a few Huntress magazines I never really had time to do…anything I really wanted. I thought coming here would be a fresh start…" The red-haired warrior muttered quietly as the server brought their food over. Jaune was silent as Pyrrha looked down at her food, idly poking it with a fork and occasionally stealing a glance up at him. "Everyone was so busy trying to help me become and stay famous as The Invincible Girl, but no one cared to know about me." Jaune reached out and placed a hand on hers.

"I see you, as you are Pyrrha, a good friend, and my partner. Nothing will change that…unless you keep kicking my ass in our spars!" Jaune spoke up, trying to lighten his partner's mood and giving a toothy grin as she chuckled at him. They made small talk about things they'd like to do before finishing and paying for their meal. "So," Jaune said aloud "Wanna find team Flower Power before they burn down half the city?"

Pyrrha burst out laughing and holding her hands by her sides at the name Jaune came up with, stopping as an explosion rang out with a cloud of smoke rising into the sky, Jaune and Pyrrha looked up at the smoke before looking back to each other.

"Maybe I said that too soon…" The leader of JNPR groaned loudly before the two of them both took off running toward the sound of the explosion. Arriving moments later at a burnt out building with dozens of people walking out, covered in soot and coughing out smoke. In the middle of it all stood Nora, her combat clothes completely spot free. "Can I leave you alone for ten minutes?" Jaune asked in exasperation as Ren came up to the three of them.

"I left you alone for a minute, Nora. _One minute_, what did you do?" Ren asked, panting having run like Jaune and Pyrrha did. Nora simply giggled at them, for a moment there was only silence, broken by the coughing people leaving the burned remains of the arcade and an approaching fire truck.

"Ren, you've known Nora a long time right? How has she never been arrested?" Jaune asked as they quickly left the scene of the crime his teammate likely caused. Ren shook his head and looked back at the person in question, who was now starting to scare Jaune a tiny bit. Ren kept his mouth shut and just looked at Jaune with an expression that told him Ren was the reason for that.

"Life is a mysterious thing, Jaune."

Said person waited for his teammate to go on, only for him to go silent and continue walking at a brisk pace while pulling Nora by the arm with him. Jaune shrugged as he and Pyrrha moved to follow the two away from the building.

"So are we going to just pretend this never happened?" Jaune asked as they neared the transport area to Beacon. Ren and Nora said nothing, merely keeping their pace to the buses that lead back up to Beacon, the agreement of avoiding Jaune's motion sickness still fresh in their minds, Jaune just realized as she stepped into the vehicle that he forgot to grab more pills at the pharmacy to handle his sick stomach.

As the bus started up and began to move, he quickly lurched over to a window and stuck his head out of it, making gagging noises as his teammates looked on in worry.

* * *

One _overly long_ and torturous ride later left Jaune spilling out of the doors of the bus onto the robust and stable ground. Heaving in to take in a breath of air and trying to steady himself before Nora came over and grabbed him by the arm to lift him to his feet.

"Gah…thank you, Nora," Jaune said after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Grateful he at least didn't have to vomit during their trip back to the school. He promised himself to keep at least one or two bottles of his medicine on his person from now on as he trudged toward the school

Just as he was within the courtyard and ready to get some rest for the day to come to an end when Yang appearing out of nowhere wrapped an arm around his neck and pulling him into a headlock. Jaune was beginning to question how Yang was able to constantly ambush him like this.

"Just found a place to eat, come on Jauney-boy!" She grinned as she pulled him away in the direction of the bullheads again. Jaune began to protest when Ren tossed a small bottle his way which Jaune snatched from the air.

His motion sickness medication…. Looking up he saw Ren smile with a nod at him as did Nora and Pyrrha before they waved and went back to the school while Yang grabbed him again and tugged him away. After taking three of the pills and hoping they'd set in by the time he got on the plane again. He was surprised to see Blake waiting by the plane for him and Yang to appear.

"I didn't wanna bother calling for a pilot, plus Blake says she's piloted one of these before." Jaune felt a bit worried at the idea but said nothing as golden eyes turned to him as if sensing his doubt. He felt it was wise to not comment on how she knew how to do this and just followed Yang on board.

"So, is Blake going to come with us?" Jaune shouted over the rotors starting up so Yang could hear him.

"No," The Buxom blonde shouted back, "She wants to go check out a bookstore downtown. I have you all to myself~" She said getting close and whispering in his ear, before pulling away and laughing into her hand at the blush on his face.

Jaune mock glared at her before rolling his eyes, growing used to the actions of Yang's personality. The Bullhead began to take off and Jaune was very glad that the pills had calmed his stomach down enough that he could handle the trip. Yang spent it in relative silence, listening to music on a pair of headphones while Jaune quietly stood near a window to enjoy the view of the city before they landed roughly twenty minutes later. Blake separated from the two blondes; Jaune followed Yang as he had no idea where he was being taken to until she stopped him in front of a small white dinner.

"Welcome to Funhaus, booth or a table?" a lean looking host in all gray attire asked, picking up a pair of menus and looking toward the two.

"Booth," Yang answered, and they followed the host to their table before being sat and given menus, after ordering food and drinks Yang looked at Jaune with an analytical gaze.

"So Jaune, for someone being brought out on a date with a gorgeous gal like me, you're sure quiet," Jaune opened his mouth to speak about what Pyrrha told him earlier, the conversation fresh in his mind before closing it. It was something he should keep between himself and his partner he decided before trying to come up with something to say.

"I guess, just been a bit of a day, Nora…is a handful!" He said as he took a sip from his tea, Yang smirked at that and let out a snort of amusement.

"I can imagine," Jaune looked up at her, the explosion in their kitchen and burned down arcade springing to mind.

"No, no you cannot," He whispered morbidly, praying Ren would be able to hold her back from destroying anything else in their room. "So how are you enjoying Beacon? Bet you're happy to be teamed up with your sister!" The blonde swordsman commented as their food arrived, Jaune getting a cheeseburger to go, still full after eating earlier and subsequently fighting his motion sickness on the way back while Yang ordered a four of the same burgers with cheese fries and two chocolate milkshakes. "Where do you even plan to hide all that?" Jaune asked as he saw her start to tear into her food.

Yang gave him a knowing look before tilting her head down to her impressive bust and turning back to viciously devouring her burger. Jaune said nothing, merely content to drink his iced tea in peace and quiet.

"I'm pretty happy to be at Beacon, especially since Ruby is on my team," Yang commented before taking a large bite of the second burger. "What about you Jauney-boy?"

"Eh, I like it so far, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora are good teammates to have!" He said as he finished his drink and set the glass aside while Yang began to stuff her face with the cheese fries, having finished her second burger, "I'm looking forward to doing some more missions with them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yang paused, hand holding the milkshake to her lips as her eyes looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm planning on us going back out to fight some more Grimm, we tried to do some team practice against the practice droids….but that was kinda lame, Nora kept just blowing them up with her grenade launcher before the rest of us could do anything," Jaune answered as Yang started to laugh.

"So that's why Weiss-cream was so riled up earlier! She heard you talking shit about her family's robots!"

"S-she heard that?" Jaune stuttered as Yang continued to laugh. "What'd she say?"

"Oh something about getting you to 'appreciate the efforts and genius of Schnee engineering!'" Yang said after finishing her outburst of laughter and draining her milkshake in one large gulp. Smirking with a knowing look at the flustered expression on Jaune's face.

"Well. I'm just going to take my food to go…" Jaune mumbled, looking away as his face grew a tinge red.

"Man, it's going to be so fun teasing you!" Yang chirped with joy at him before tearing into her third burger. "_So_ what did Nora do by the way?" she asked just after swallowing half of the cheeseburger.

"…I guess we can start with her causing an explosion in our kitchen a few hours ago."

"I was wondering what that noise was, I thought it was Ruby trying to modify Crescent rose with explosive rounds again!"

"No, that was Nora trying to make pancakes with red dust; She's forever banned from the kitchen now." Yang began to work on her last burger when the bill came over for each of them, as well as a refill for Jaune's tea while Yang got a to-go cup for her shake.

After she had finished the last of her burger and fries the busty boxer stood up, Jaune following suit as they left the restaurant, "So, for this little Grimm thing you're doing tomorrow, _annnnny_ chance my team could tag along? I don't think my brain can survive another one of Professor Port's speeches."

"Sorry, Yang. I had to put in a request to have my team do that after the training droid thing. You gotta get Ruby to do that!" Lilac eyes narrowed at his smirking face before lightly punching him in the arm.

"Next time!" she promised as they walked down the sidewalk and toward the bullheads. Seeing Blake wasn't there yet, Yang decided to try and put some more pressure on the taller blonde swordsman.

"So, are you excited to have Pyrrha on your team? She's quite a looker!"

"I-I kinda look for more than her looks as a partner, Yang." He looked genuinely angry at her insinuation so Yang held up a hand to try and calm him down.

"Relax, I'm just _yanging_ your chain Jauney-boy." Jaune groaned and looked away; a smile of smug triumph on Yang's face at another victim fell to her puns. "But Pyrrha is a looker, if you don't make some moves on her, I may steal her out from under you!" Yang promised, Jaune sputtered in disbelief.

"Yang, stop tormenting Jaune." Blake's voice cut in as she made her way to the two blonds, a bag of books held in her left hand. Yang grinned brightly at her partner before walking around Jaune to get on the Bullhead.

"I am serious about Pyrrha though," The busty fighter whispered in Jaune's ear as Blake went into the cockpit. "The Yang train goes both ways." She finished, making a shooting motion with her hands before getting aboard the plane, Jaune staring dumbfounded before following as the rotors started up.

Shaking his head and trying to not think of the mental image that Yang insinuated, Jaune got on the Bullhead which quickly took to the air and traveled back to the academy.

* * *

Yang grinned to herself the whole way to back to the academy, leaving Jaune to join her partner in the cockpit of the Bullhead.

"So, how'd your little book adventure go?" Yang chirped with a teasing tone, Blake twitched for a second; Yang finding out about her guilty pleasure was bad enough, learning that Yang was going to be…well _Yang_ about it, was worse.

"Does Toshiro finally get to bang Kitsune in this book?"

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to the White Fang? Adam couldn't be too bad about her leaving him to die after stealing the cargo he desperately needed. She just kept quiet, giving her partner the best glare she could before sighing; Yang just wouldn't stop grinning at her.

"So, I take it you had fun tormenting Jaune?" Blake asked, trying to get Yang's mind off her novels.

"I actually had a nice talk with him; he may or may not be getting a ride on the Yang train again."

"Please, don't say that…" Blake said; face turning away from her partner and driving the Bullhead back to the school, "Ever again." Blake tried her best to tune out and completely ignore her teammate, who after a few moments noticed her jokes were falling on deaf ears and went back to the cabin shortly before they landed back on the ground.

Yang for her part just sat back and closed her eyes, lounging against the wall, closing her eyes while Jaune, thankfully still vomit free from his medication watched them slowly descend to the landing pad. His face going pale and turning to look at his fellow blond.

"Yang, did you ask to use the bullhead?"

"No," she replied with a yawn as she stretched her arms, "Why?"

"Miss Goodwitch is down there waiting for us. She looks angry."

"Ohhhh, Yeah I guess she would be wouldn't she…" Yang said as she got up to look out the window just as they set down, before her head smashed against the window and fall on her ass, Jaune could swear he saw the Deputy Headmistress's riding crop twitching as Yang's head banged against the window. But if anyone asked well, he couldn't be sure as he helped Yang stand up and go down the ramp to see the older woman had moved to wait for them.

"Mr. Arc, Ms. Xiao Long, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Ummmm."

"Nah, was worth it," Jaune cringed and turned to look at the boxer with his eyes wide at her uncaring remark.

"Well, I hope you find your detention is worth it as well, _both _of you," Jaune looked up, his mouth going open in shock at her announcement, Yang mirroring him only for the fact she didn't hear Blake getting laid on the cross with them. Turning around she saw that her partner had vanished when she most likely saw Professor Goodwitch waiting for them.

'_Oh, she will have to be PUNished for this later,'_ Yang thought as she followed along the moping sword user after their professor. How bad could detention be?

* * *

Detention was horrible; Yang would never upset Professor Goodwitch so long as either of them lived.

She had been trapped in Professor Port's class with Jaune, and Blake, how her partner got caught she'd never know, but was glad to see her take her share of their suffering. They'd been there for two hours already and forced to listen to the rounded older man go on rant _after _rant about the joyous adventures of his youth.

Jaune had already tried to escape thirty minutes into his first speech only to find that he was pinned to his chair by an unseen force, to Yang's horror she found the same five minutes later. Right after Blake was brought in and set down next to her. The blonde fighter glanced to the older woman sitting behind Port and saw her calmly sipping from a cup of tea, the unmistakable orange lump in her ears showing she was perfectly content to ignore her colleague and raised her glass toward Yang as she saw her notice this.

'_You bitch!' _Yang thought with a vicious scowl, not daring to utter any of the words running through her head.

"And then I was able to find my pants in the clutches of a wicked harpy set on rendering my nethers to smithereens with her bare hands!" Port exclaimed with his hands held out before him and taking a defensive stance, completely oblivious to the fact he was being used as a tool to punish the only three students in his classroom. He continued his story about his first venture out of Beacon when he was a student. Which involved a pet fish named Joel, twelve ursa, three strippers, and a giant Nevermore.

The next three hours were just as grueling and horrendous for the three before Glynda released them of her semblance.

Jaune fell out of his chair and got on his knees before her.

"I promise I'll be good! I won't ever do anything bad again I promise!" He groveled, near tears as Yang and Blake nodded repeatedly and intensely, not bothering to speak as Jaune took the words out of their mouth.

"Well," Glynda said with a pause as she rose up and looked down at her students, "I suppose you've learned your lesson, don't let me catch you doing anything of that sort again, or the punishment will be far worse…" With the threat hanging in the air all three of the hunters in training got up and shot from the room.

"Thanks for coming over, Peter," Glynda said as she went over to the door herself, taking the earplugs out and looking to her colleague who nodded with a smile.

"The pleasure was mine Glynda! I do love storytelling!"

"Are you still going to escort them on that excursion Mr. Arc was pushing for?" Glynda asked as she put her earplugs in her shirt pocket. Peter nodded and before he could go into a tangent about his own time as a student, Glynda was walking out the door.

* * *

"Well, that was…horrible," Blake commented as she walked in between Jaune and Yang, the former was patting his ears, sure that they had to be bleeding from the injuries sustained to his brain while Yang just smirked at them, a thing not going unnoticed by her partner.

"Yang," Blake began recognizing her mischievous look, "We're not going to do that again, you can't convince me in any way to suffer through that more."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blakey!" Yang chirped as she went over to hook her arm around Jaune's, "So Ser Arc, What did you think of our little date?" Seeing the leader of team JNPR get red in the face made her grin threaten to split her face.

"I-it was fun!"

"Just 'fun'? Guess I should really work on you a bit, I was hoping you'd go with amazing~" She replied with a sultry tone and running a finger along his chin, Jaune gasped and started to stutter, Blake watched with an amused expression at the young swordsman's flustered state from her partner's teasing. "Well I better get back to our room; Blake and I have to be up early for some paper in Doctor Oobleck's class." Blake went on ahead as Jaune's arm reached out to grab Yang and stopped her in the hallway.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have your scroll number…. If that's okay with you?" Jaune rushed at the end with a nervous tone. Yang smiled at him and merely took his scroll from his jacket pocket before adding her number to his and doing the same for her scroll.

"Talk to you later, lady killer!" She whispered in his ear before smacking him on the ass making Jaune jump a bit as she laughed and left him alone in the hallway, Jaune's face red and his eyes wide as his brain tried to catch up on what just happened.

"…Seventeen years and I finally have a girlfriend, a _hot _girlfriend! _Yessss_!" A part of Jaune's self-doubt tried to push the message that one date didn't mean a relationship but he was too happy to acknowledge it. Humming to himself Jaune made his way down the hallways, feeling pretty epic about himself when he made it to his dorm room, walking in he saw his team working on ammunition for their weapons turn to face him.

"Sooooo," Nora suddenly appeared by his side and pushed him down into a chair. "How was your date with Yang?" She asked, Ren just let out a quiet chuckle and continued to refill the magazines for his guns while Pyrrha turned to look at him curiously.

"Well we didn't destroy anything, so I think it was nice. We had a nice meal and just talked for a bit." At the admission of not destroying any buildings Nora's interest died off, and she went back to working on her grenades, Pyrrha took her place sitting in the chair across from her partner.

Pyrrha for her part felt happy her partner had a lovely night; He and Yang seemed to be on good terms despite how Yang had severely injured him prior.

"So do you think you're ready for tomorrow morning's exercise?" She asked her partner, her eyes glancing to his arm; he smirked and flexed it as if to show her he was fine.

"I'm ready; it's getting late, though, so I think I'm going to go to sleep!" Jaune said as he got up to head over to the shower room, only for Nora to bowl into him and knock him over.

"Sorry Captain Jaune!" Nora exclaimed as she shut the door behind her and started to shower. Jaune grumbled and slowly got to his feet before waiting to use the shower himself and went to bed.

* * *

Jaune groaned aloud as he stood next to Pyrrha and Ren, the three of them had all woken and prepared for their excursion, Nora was still asleep in her bed, snoring loudly and sprawled out under her cover.

He looked to his two teammates and back to the snoring monster before them, his hand reaching up to his face before he spoke aloud.

"Nose goes." He turned after talking to see they both had already seen his plan coming and moved before he could. "Damn it!" he swore and turned to the sleeping monster. Activating his shield and moving steadily forward he poked her in the face with the pommel of his sword.

Twenty minutes later they were heading toward the bullheads, Nora skipping around the group while Jaune held a bag of ice to a bruise on his cheek with Ren and Pyrrha walking beside him. They made they're way to the landing zone and were greeted by Professor Port in his typical attire waiting for them.

"Capital day! Are you warriors ready for the hunt!" He exclaimed as team JNPR boarded and the plane took off. Jaune sat down with Pyrrha while Ren kept near Nora as they flew over the city and into the forest area where they had their initiation test. "Say, How about you all make a game of it; the one that keeps the biggest kill count gets full scores in my next three classes!" Peter declared as he strolled between the team.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other, before turning to Ren and Nora, all four nodding before Peter spoke again.

"And here we are my darling adventurers!" He shouted before he opened one of the doors to the cabin, wind rushing in but unmoving in its force as the four students made their way to the door. Jaune looked back to Pyrrha and Nora before grinning and leaping out of the vehicle, the rest of JNPR and their Professor jumping with him.

Landing with his sword drawn and shield at the ready Jaune was pleasantly surprised to see a small pack of twelve Beowulfs appear from the trees. He dashed forward ducking under a swipe from a set of claws and swinging his sword up, cutting the creature's arm off at the elbow before bashing it in the chest with his shield and knocking it aside to stab the one behind it in the mouth as it came down to bite him.

A third was about to attack him from behind only for Pyrrha's spear to strike it in the throat and pin it to a tree a few feet away. The redhead reclaiming her weapon, and spinning around to hurl her shield like a discus which cut two Beowulfs in half before it rebounded off a tree and to her hand again.

Not wanting to be outdone Jaune charged at a group of three Beowulfs huddling around and eating the one he had injured, he stabbed the first one in the back of the throat before slicing the head of the second as it turned to face him.

The third managed to turn entirely and was about to be on him until the swordsman placed his shield on its chest and threw it over his head, into the path of Nora's hammer literally taking its head off.

"Nora! Don't steal my kills!" The leader of JNPR complained only for Nora to laugh at his comment.

Wanting to get a higher score each of the four split up, Professor Port holding his place in the center, calm as could be. Jaune had barely kept sight of the older man, thinking it best to not get too lost when an Ursa came charging at his side. Rolling forward and letting the wild beast run past him into a tree to stun itself.

Jaune was on its back as the Grimm tried to shake its head from the collision it suffered, and stabbed his blade through the back of its head, the sword poking out of its open mouth and coming free as its head dissolved.

Just as he pulled the sword free from the now evaporating monster Jaune was slammed forward, his shield going out of his hand and his face connecting with the tree in a far less than romantic way. He fell over just as a massive paw tore chunks of bark out of the tree where he just hit, his eyes roamed up to see the second Ursa roaring in anger over missing its prey. Its cry was silenced by Jaune thrusting his sword up and into its chest, using it as leverage to hoist himself up and rip the blade downward and splitting the beast's stomach open,

Jaune looked around, seeing no Grimm nearby and letting out an annoyed grunt as he heard Nora's explosions in the distance, looking at his sword in resentment at the fact she was probably outperforming him already by dozens of kills.

Putting the shield on his back in case another Ursa came at him from his blind spot, Jaune slowly moved forward, eyes and ears listening to the sounds of more beasts hiding in the brush for him to open his guard. A branch snapped to his left, and he turned his body, sword held before him just to lower as Pyrrha crashed through a branch and into his chest knocking them both to the dirt.

"Well hey, fancy seeing you here." Jaune said beneath the flowing red ponytail on his face. His partner rolled to the side, and they both rose to their feet.

"Sorry!" She said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she looked at him somewhat embarrassed. Before they could keep talking a Creeper appeared, it was seven feet tall and had six thin spider-like legs with a pair of spear-like arms.

It charged at them and the two students split up, for their size the damn things made no noise as they moved. Seeing it was following him and gaining Jaune cursed and turned to try and fight it, the most dangerous thing about the creepers isn't stealth, more the energy blasts it can emit to stun enemies, or if they had no aura, blow them apart for an easier meal.

Its body started to flash white only for Pyrrha to hurl her spear at it from behind, the weapon tearing through its head completely and almost hitting Jaune if he didn't knock it aside at the last second.

"Thanks, Pyrrha!" He called out, picking up her weapon and tossing it over to his partner, "What's your score at so far?" Jaune asked as he looked around, a small gathering of Beowulfs had surrounded them.

"Eleven, yourself?"

"Five…" Jaune moaned before letting out a mock roar and pulling his shield from his back to shift into its blade form. "I can't let some Mistrali outscore me!" Pyrrha almost took offense until she noticed him smile at her and activate his semblance, his body becoming shielded by a metallic skin.

He charged straight forward, and impaled two of the beasts and spun, tearing them both open before finishing the turn to complete cut them in half. A claw lashed out and scrapped harmlessly against his neck, Jaune turned and ran his second sword through its eye for trying that and left it there.

He saw a Creeper approaching from the corner of his eye and threw Crocea Mors into its torso, the blade pinning the beast to a tree it came out from behind. Jaune grabbed his sword from the head of the still live Beowulf and grabbed it by the arm before using it as a club to smash the second creeper into the tree the first had been pinned to. The Creeper, agitated by the Grimm on top of it exploded in a wave of purple energy which tore the Beowulf apart and killed the pinned Creeper above.

Leaping up into the air and coming down on it just after it blew up Jaune was able to ram his white blade into its brain before reclaiming Crocea Mors from the tree it was stuck in and held both blades in an X-pattern, to pin them against the throat of a Beowulf trying to bite on his shoulder.

He used his two swords to lop the beast's head off and kicked its dissipating body away and spun his primary sword in his hand so it was pointed behind him and thrust it back to stab into the chest of an approaching Ursa, he finished it by spinning around and carving a deep gash in across its chest.

Seeing the last of the Grimm near him had been killed, Jaune turned to look for his partner and saw her still battling a trio of Beowulfs, with two more going to add to it. Being made of metal made him look less appetizing he guessed as he charged over and threw his second sword into the back of one of the approaching beasts.

By the time it fell Jaune was already behind its double, running his sword up into its chest and piercing its heart.

Pulling the blade out and grabbing one of the three Beowulfs pushing his partner back by the scruff of its neck Jaune lifted it up off the ground and hurled it away into a tree before cutting the legs out of the one that turned to face him seeing its brood member had been tossed back. As it fell forward, Jaune sidestepped its flailing body and cut off its head just as Pyrrha finished off the last of the ones that had fought with her with a spear to its brain.

"Guess that's all of them here. I think I topped your score finally! Just got sixteen I think." Jaune said aloud as he tried to count on the kills he racked up fighting Grimm just now.

"Sixteen? Not bad…" His partner commented before her spear shifted into a carbine and she fired at him, the bullet whizzing by his ear and tearing through the skull of the Beowulf he tossed away.

"Seventeen," Pyrrha chirped with a smirk, which grew into giggles as she watched Jaune turn his head back from her to the Grimm she just killed repeatedly before letting out a moan of displeasure.

"I _knew_ I should have just killed it when I had the chance…" He groaned out as he picked up both of his blades and walked with his partner back to their landing site, pausing just for a moment.

When had the forest grown so quiet? He couldn't hear any sounds of life nearby, the only sound was the wind, and by what Jaune assumed to Nora and Ren approaching, confirmed as he saw them appear to his right.

He held his hand up to stop them and had to put it to his lips for Nora to cease her 'victory speech' to Ren.

"Jauney?" She asked noting the serious look on his face. Jaune was grateful for his father teaching him how to actually hunt in a forest before, as he noticed the signs of a great predator nearby, the lack of any natural life warned him of something dangerous coming.

"Something's wrong…." Pyrrha muttered having noticed at last what her partner was worried about, what none of them expected was a giant black clawed hand to smash through the dirt, grab Jaune by the leg and pull him underground.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out seeing him disappear into the abyss below and move to follow, only for Nora to already be leaping into the black pit.

"Bonus points!" She shouted as she fired a grenade at the ground near the hole to widen it and fall through, Ren and Pyrrha following close behind, each of the landing in a large ancient manmade tunnel lit by glowing bugs flying and crawling by the walls, Jaune was suddenly thrown into Ren.

"Okay, so this may be a thing…." Their leader groaned as the two girls helped their partners off the ground. A ferocious roar sounded through the tunnel before the noise of something _heavy_ moving at them in the shadow before them at a fast pace. It broke into the light, the Grimm had scaly reptile like skin with no armor save for two claws on its arms extending behind its elbows and a pair of curved horns on the back of its head.

It slammed both its fists against its chest and roared at them again before slamming its fists on the ground and charging at them.

"Never thought I'd get to fight and Ogresa," Jaune commented dryly as JNPR charged against the legendary classed Grimm.

* * *

**Pheeeeeeeeeeeew, that took waaaaaaay longer than I wanted, I was stuck forever with the first half of this thing…and toying with a few new story ideas…Just now realizing I just missed out on sleeping for the day to finish this but it was worth it! Made some new grimm in here so I hope you enjoy them.**


	6. Not a chapter, just a quick note

I will be rewriting this with Jaune having a different weapon-set, and showing him training to become worthy of being at Beacon.


End file.
